Don't be afraid to fall in love
by Uranee
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt reçoit un appel du lycée de son frère, parce que ce dernier a frappé un élève. Il rencontre alors son professeur principal, un certain Matthew Williams, qu'il trouve absolument à son goût.
1. Chapitre 1

_Coucou les p'tits loups !_

 _Me revoilà avec une jolie petite fic PruCan ! Un chapitre par semaine, les samedis ! (normalement, je n'oublierai pas :D)_

 _J'espère que ça va vous plaire, et bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Gilbert venait juste de terminer son travail à dix-sept heure pétantes. Il salua gaiement ses collègues et sortit de son laboratoire. Il avait hâte de rentrer dans son appartement et de se poser. Il aimait son métier d'ingénieur chimiste, mais là, il voulait juste se poser dans son canapé en attendant le retour de son frère, Ludwig.

Ce dernier était en première ES dans un bon lycée de Lyon. Les deux frères vivaient juste tous les deux dans le centre de la ville. Ils avaient trouvé un coin assez calme, sans trop de circulation. Ils s'y trouvaient depuis la majorité de Gilbert, il y a neuf ans de cela.

Les problèmes familiaux n'avaient fait que s'enchaîner à leur domicile à cause de leur père. Leur mère était vite partie, les laissant à sa charge. Gilbert avait dû supporter les violences de ce parent qui ne supportait pas la médiocrité. Son fils aîné était pourtant très doué, mais il ne voyait en lui que sa mère qui avait été assez lâche pour s'enfuir.

La pression qui pesait sur lui avait toujours été très forte, mais Gilbert avait tenu jusqu'à sa majorité. À cet instant précis, il était parti avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Francis et Antonio, voir une assistante sociale pour avoir la garde de son petit frère, alors âgé de huit ans. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Ludwig vive dans ce climat inopportun à son bien-être.

Cela avait été un combat rude, mais il l'avait gagné à force de persévérance. La maltraitance de leur père avait été mise à nue et Gilbert avait obtint la garde de Ludwig. Cela avait été dur, au début, de subvenir à leurs besoins et d'élever le petit garçon, mais il ne s'était jamais plaint. Avec l'aide de ses amis et des aides financières de l'État, ils avaient surmonté cet obstacle.

Le bonheur de son frère avait toujours été sa priorité, et il était très fier de ce qu'il était devenu. Ludwig s'était révélé être un garçon très intelligent, bien que timide. C'était un modèle de politesse et de sérieux, et tout cela grâce à l'éducation de Gilbert. Une forte complicité s'était installée entre eux. Ils tenaient à l'autre autant qu'à eux-mêmes.

C'est pour cela que Gilbert fut très surpris quand il reçu un appel du lycée. C'était tout bonnement inhabituel. Il s'inquiéta aussitôt et décrocha.

« Allô ?

-Monsieur Beilschmidt ? Fit une voix timide mais assurée qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Je suis Monsieur Williams, le professeur principal de votre frère Ludwig et…

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Mon frère va bien ? »

L'interlocuteur fit une petite pause.

« Votre frère va bien, mais j'aurais besoin que vous passiez au lycée pour discuter du comportement qu'il a eu, aujourd'hui…

-Son comportement ?

-Nous en discuterons tout à l'heure, si cela ne vous dérange pas… Mon bureau est au premier étage, la troisième porte à droite du couloir… »

Après un acquiescement, Gilbert raccrocha. Il était rassuré si Ludwig allait bien, mais il y avait tout de même un problème. Pourquoi son frère était-il dans le bureau de son professeur principal ? Qui avait une très jolie voix, soit dit en passant. Son frère avait toujours été très calme avec les autres élèves, tellement que ses amis proches se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Ça aussi inquiétait un peu son grand frère, qui lui, était plus ouvert et plus franc.

Il remettrait sa pause canapé à plus tard, soupira-t-il. Son petit frère était plus important, et un certain mystère régnait autour de cet appel. Il monta dans sa voiture et prit la direction du lycée. Il resta pensif tout le long du trajet.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré ce professeur Williams qui était nouveau de cette année dans l'établissement. Ludwig lui en avait dit beaucoup de bien, c'était un professeur d'histoire s'il s'en souvenait bien. Il marquait déjà des points dans l'estime de l'aîné, dont l'histoire était une des matières préférées malgré son côté scientifique.

Cependant, il espérait que ce jeune professeur serait se montrer compréhensif si Ludwig avait fait une bêtise -ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à concevoir au vue de son caractère. Ludwig avait toujours de très bonnes notes, dans toutes les matières. Il faisait scrupuleusement chacun des devoirs demandés et ne bavardait que très peu en cours. Personne ne s'était plein de lui dans toute sa scolarité -à l'instar de Gilbert qui avait enchaîné les bêtises et les heures de colle.

Il arriva bien vite devant le lycée et il se gara dans le parking. 17h30. Il arrivait pile à la sortie des classes. Quand il sortit de la voiture, plusieurs regards se retournèrent vers lui et ne le lâchèrent pas pendant plusieurs secondes. Son albinisme le faisait toujours se remarquer. Avec ses cheveux blancs, son teint pâle et ses yeux rouges, impossible de ne pas le voir.

Il vivait très bien cette particularité génétique. Comme dans sa condition il supportait mal le soleil, il avait simplement plusieurs crèmes à se mettre. Son travail en laboratoire lui convenait donc très bien. De plus, il avait toujours avec lui une paire de lunettes de soleil, quand la luminosité se faisait trop importante.

Ignorant totalement les lycéens, il se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Williams. Il avait oublié à quel point il ne supportait pas l'ambiance du lycée. Il toqua brièvement à la porte avant d'entrer. Son frère était assis devant le bureau de l'enseignant. Il regardait fermement ses mains posées sur ses cuisses. Il n'osa pas lever la tête lorsqu'il entendit son grand frère entrer. Gilbert comprit très vite qu'il était honteux, peu importe ce qu'il avait fait.

Les yeux rouges de l'aîné Beilschmidt se posèrent sur l'enseignant en question. Il devait à peine à voir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Il avait des cheveux blonds, légèrement ondulés, avec une unique mèche de cheveux qui rebiquait. Son regard améthyste était caché derrière une paire de lunettes. _Mignon_ , ne put s'empêcher de penser Gilbert.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et le cœur de l'Allemand manqua un battement. Il était vraiment mignon. Le professeur lui fit un petit sourire.

« Monsieur Beilschmidt ? Merci d'avoir fait le déplacement… Je suis Matthew Williams, le professeur principal de Ludwig… »

Tandis que Gilbert s'avançait pour s'asseoir aux côtés de son frère qui n'avait toujours esquissé aucun mouvement, le-dit Matthew se leva pour lui serrer la main. L'albinos ne manqua pas la légère rougeur qui apparut sur ses joues. Il semblait intimidé, ce qui ne l'étonna pas plus que cela. Être un jeune enseignant ne devait pas être facile lorsque l'on rencontrait des parents d'élèves plus âgés. Même si Gilbert ne devait pas l'être beaucoup plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ludwig a fait une bêtise ? »

Cela le surprendrait beaucoup, mais ne le dérangerait pas plus que cela. Après tout, il avait été adepte de ce comportement. Son petit frère se tendit. Ses mèches blondes cachaient ses yeux bleus, et il évitait à tout prix son regard.

« J'ignore encore pourquoi, mais il a frappé un élève… Ludwig n'a pas voulu me donner la raison... »

Gilbert se sentit quelque peu fier, bien que surpris. Il lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait frapper que les personnes qui le méritaient vraiment. Il le regarda et lui frotta les cheveux. Matthew nota son absence de colère que pouvait ressentir certains parents en apprenant cette nouvelle.

« Lud' ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Son ton était doux. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il ne l'avait pas non plus déçu.

« I-Il l'a mérité ! répondit le jeune blond d'une petite voix. »

Gilbert ne put retenir un sourire.

« Je n'en doute pas, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

Matthew regardait l'échange avec intérêt. Il savait que ces deux-là vivaient ensemble, sans leurs parents et qu'ils devaient avoir une certaine complicité. Il attendait la réponse de Ludwig avec une certaine impatience. Il aimait beaucoup cet élève si calme et très doué, alors ce genre de comportement l'avait beaucoup étonné.

« I-Il me cherchait en disant tout plein de choses… E-Et comme je l'ignorais, i-il t'a insulté ! »

Gilbert écarquilla les yeux. Il s'était attendu à n'importe quelle justification, mais pas celle-ci. Il se sentit très touché. Il lui frotta délicatement les cheveux.

« Tu sais, je m'en fiche de ce que peut dire les gens à mon sujet… Je le connais même pas, le gars que t'as frappé ! Faut juste les ignorer, les types comme ça !

-J-Ja... »

Ludwig n'avait pas pu se retenir en entendant les insultes proférées à l'égard de son frère. Il pouvait se montrer très patient, mais jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un dire du mal de son frère alors que c'était faux. C'était quelque chose qui lui était inconcevable, car son grand frère avait toujours pris soin de lui.

Matthew admirait la vitesse à laquelle Gilbert avait fait avouer Ludwig. Il voyait bien que ce dernier s'en voulait non pas pour avoir frapper un élève mais pour avoir fait déplacer son frère. Il nota la raison de Ludwig sur une feuille, à côté de la version de Juan, l'élève concerné. Il soupira intérieurement.

« Je ne veux rien insinuer, mais Juan m'a donné une version différente… D'après lui, c'est Ludwig qui aurait cherché à…

-Écoutez, le coupa Gilbert. Lud' n'a jamais eu aucun problème. Il a toujours eu de bonnes notes, partout. Et je sais qu'il ne frapperait jamais quelqu'un sans une raison valable ! Alors l'autre gosse, là, il raconte n'importe quoi... »

L'enseignant regarda Gilbert. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux que ce n'était pas par déni qu'il lui disait ceci, mais parce qu'il avait pleinement confiance en son frère et en ses actions. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ce lien fraternel.

« Je ne mets pas en doute Ludwig… Juan pose beaucoup de problèmes, autant aux autres élèves qu'aux professeurs… Je suis aussi convaincu que vous que votre frère n'est pas le coupable… Et la plupart du corps enseignant sera de mon avis. »

 _Enfin un prof' compétent_ , se dit Gilbert. Il n'avait presque jamais rencontré au cours de sa scolarité un professeur avec assez de jugeotes pour croire l'innocent de l'affaire.

« Vous n'allez pas le punir, alors ? Il ne mérite pas des heures de colles ou je sais pas quoi pour ça ! Il s'est défendu !

-Je sais, Monsieur Beilschmidt… Mais je suis obligé au moins de lui mettre un avertissement… Quant à Juan, il a été expulsé pendant quelques jours… Le directeur a trouvé que son comportement avait dépassé les limites autorisées en provoquant un autre élève au point que cela dérape… Je sais que c'est injuste, mais je n'ai pas le choix... »

Gilbert se retint de répliquer. Il voyait bien que Matthew le faisait bien malgré lui.

« Bon… C'est tout ?

-O-Oui ! Le reste peut attendre la réunion parents-professeurs dans deux semaines...Vous y serez ?

-Après dix-sept heures, oui ! »

Même s'il savait ce qu'allait dire tous les professeurs par rapport à Ludwig, il se devait à chaque fois d'y assister. Il voulait être certain que tout se passait bien en cours, et même en dehors. Son frère était capable de lui cacher des choses que les professeurs pourraient remarquer. Matthew lui sourit en se levant.

« On se revoit lors de la réunion alors… »

L'albinos se leva à son tour, suivi de Ludwig. Les deux adultes se serrèrent la main. Plus il le regardait, et plus Gilbert trouvait Matthew à son goût. Celui-ci rougit en sentant son regard. Ses rougissements étaient tout simplement adorables.

« Oui ! Passez une bonne journée ! Tu viens Lulu ? »

Les joues de son petit frère rosirent.

« N-ne m'appelle pas comme ça ici ! »

Les petits rires de Gilbert et Matthew lui répondirent. L'albinos prit son frère par les épaules et l'entraîna hors de la salle. Il lança un dernier coup d'œil à Matthew qui le regardait aussi. L'enseignant rougit et l'autre ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire une dernière fois avant de franchir la porte de son bureau.

Ils marchèrent un moment dans les couloirs à présent vide. Leurs bruits de pas résonnaient dans ce silence absolu.

« Tu l'as frappé comme j't'ai appris pour pas te faire mal ? »

Gilbert arborait à présent un grand sourire fier qu'il n'avait pas pu faire en présence du jeune professeur.

« Oui… Je crois que je lui ai cassé le nez... »

Le plus âgé éclata de rire. Il frotta avec conviction les cheveux du blond.

« Ça, c'est un bon moyen pour qu'il recommence plus ! Même si tu devrais ignorer tous les crétins qui racontent n'importe quoi ! J'reste fier de toi ! J'aurais bien voulu voir ça ! Kesesesese… »

Ludwig se dégagea pour que son frère ne le décoiffe pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se sentait rassuré de ne pas avoir de reproches, et que son frère l'ait cru un peu plus tôt. Sa plus grande peur était de décevoir son frère. Il ne le supporterait pas.

« Au fait, Gil'…

-Ja ?

-J'ai bien vu comment tu regardais Monsieur Williams… Tu essayais d'être discret ? »

Pour une fois, ce fut au tour de Gilbert de rougir. Il ne pensait pas que son comportement s'était autant remarqué. Mais il avait beaucoup apprécié cet entretien.

« Q-Quoi ? C'est un super prof', il a l'air super intéressant en plus, et il t'a cru ! J'en ai pas eu des comme ça, moi…

-Je te parlais pas de ça, moi… Tu ne réponds pas à ma question... »

Gilbert soupira.

« D'accord, d'accord… Il est très canon, comme prof… T'as vu comment il rougit ? C'est trop mignon ! Et puis…

-Arrête-toi là, j'ai l'impression d'entendre les filles de ma classe... »

Ludwig se prit une petite tape derrière la tête.

« Me compare pas à une lycéenne ! J'ai plus de chances qu'elles de toute façon ! Enfin… S'il est gay, ça, c'est pas sûr... »

Le petit blond pouffa de rire, sans rien ajouter.

« Qui sait… »

Gilbert s'arrêta juste avant de franchir le portail du lycée.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? T'as des infos ? Il a une copine ? Un copain ? Allez, dis-moiiiiii ! »

Ludwig accéléra le pas et l'ignora jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la voiture. Cette situation l'amusait beaucoup bien qu'il était un peu réticent à l'idée que son frère drague son professeur d'histoire. Gilbert enchaînait souvent les liaisons sans lendemain, et il ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça avec son enseignant.

« Lulu ! Répond-moi, allez !

-À une condition, dit-il en montant dans la voiture du côté passager. »

Gilbert était tout ouïe.

« Drague-le que si c'est sérieux… »

Encore une fois, Gilbert était surpris de l'attitude de son frère. Il savait que ses coucheries ne lui plaisaient pas plus que cela, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une remarque aussi direct à ce sujet.

« D-D'accord ! Promis ! »

Ludwig le regarda, inquisiteur. Son frère lui fit une bouille suppliante.

« Il y a des chances qu'il préfère les hommes… Des filles de ma classe le voient souvent avec un grand gars… Celui qui tient la crêperie en face du cinéma… Mais ils ont pas l'air d'être ensemble… Enfin, après, c'est ce qu'elles disent… Je t'ai parlé d'Elizaveta, nan ? Elle est folle, complètement folle… »

L'albinos était ravi, bien qu'inquiet. Il sentait qu'il avait un bon feeling avec ce Matthew Williams et il lui plaisait beaucoup. Il pouvait toujours voir si quelque chose se passait, et sinon, il laisserait tomber. Mais il allait devoir se renseigner sur le crêpier en question.

« Ça te dit une crêpe ? »

Ludwig leva les yeux au ciel en entendant cette question pas du tout innocente. Il se retint de tout commentaire.

« Après mes devoirs, pourquoi pas…

-Gut ! »

Il allait lancer ses investigations dès ce soir. Il se sentait étrangement léger. Cette rencontre l'avait motivé et mis de bonne humeur.

« Tu as quoi comme devoirs ? Beaucoup de trucs ? »

Et il était impatient aussi. Il avait peut-être une chance contre le crêpier ?

« Des exercices de maths… Et je dois finir de recopier mon devoir maison d'histoire…

-Oooh ! Tu voudras que je vérifie tout ça ? Il est pour quand ton machin ?

-Demain… Mais je crois que je vais malencontreusement l'oublier sur mon bureau, demain matin… Quelqu'un va devoir l'apporter à Monsieur Williams à ma place... »

Si Gilbert n'était pas en train de conduire, il aurait enlacé son frère. À la place, il recommença à lui frotter les cheveux, l'ébouriffant bien au passage.

« Et ça s'rait bête que ce soit moi… Je vais devoir revoir ton si mignon prof'… Dommage, hein ?

-Je ne le ferai qu'une fois, alors profite... »

L'aîné sourit de toutes ses dents.

« T'es super, tu le sais ça ? Je te l'offre, ta crêpe, pour la peine !

-Ah, parce que tu comptais me laisser la payer ? »

Ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur tandis que Gilbert se garait dans le parking de leur immeuble. Ils vivaient au premier étage d'un grand bâtiment. Ils avaient beaucoup d'espace et ne manquaient d'absolument rien. Ils entrèrent et le plus grand poussa l'autre dans le dos.

« Allez, va bosser ! J'ai un potentiel ennemi à analyser, moi ! J'vais te préparer un truc à boire ! Et si t'as besoin d'aide pour tes maths, j'suis là !

-Oui oui… »

Ludwig s'installa dans le salon pour commencer son travail. Gilbert lui apporta rapidement un verre de jus de fruits et s'installa en face de lui. Il se sentait mieux que d'habitude. Il s'était passé quelque chose de différent avec Matthew aujourd'hui. Il lui avait vraiment tapé dans l'œil. Plus que n'importe qui. Il s'espérait à penser que quelque chose de sérieux pouvait se passer entre eux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Gilbert ne faisait plus entièrement confiance en ses capacités de séducteur. Il avait peur que quelque chose dérape si quelque chose se profilait. Il avait encore plus peur de ne pas lui plaire autant que lui semblait lui plaire. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce sentiment. Et cela l'inquiétait.

Il connaissait la vie. Il ne voulait pas se monter la tête pour rien. Ou alors, pour quelque chose qui ne le satisferait pas assez. Pourquoi envisageait-il déjà de s'engager avec lui si tout se concrétisait ? Ce n'était pas normal, il ne comprenait pas… Il se perdit dans ses réflexions.

Ludwig l'en tira un peu plus tard. Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé.

« Tu viens ? J'ai faim… Et j'ai fini de travailler ! »

Devait-il vraiment y aller ? Si le crêpier sortait vraiment avec lui ? Ou s'il avait déjà des vues sur lui ? Lui, il ne le connaissait que d'aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance. Arriverait-il à supporter un échec ? Ou une preuve ? Il ne devait pas ressentir toutes ces choses après quelques heures ! Quelque chose clochait avec lui !

« Gil' ? »

Ludwig sentait son trouble, et ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il se doutait que c'était par rapport à son jeune professeur, mais il ne pouvait pas en être certain non plus.

« T-Tu sais, si tu veux plus de crêpes, au final, on peut toujours-

-Non non non ! On y va ! Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées ! Je vérifierai tes devoirs en rentrant ! »

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il commençait tout juste à ressentir, mais il était certain d'une chose, il ne resterait pas sans réponse. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait chez lui, et il obtiendrait des réponses, et pour cela, il devait se rapprocher de Matthew Williams.

* * *

 _Les reviews sont les bienvenues *coeurs*_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Coucou ! On est samedi, et ça rime avec deuxième chapitre ! (si si)_

 _Je voulais remercier touuuus les Guests pour leurs gentilles reviews, ça m'a fait très très plaisir :D J'espère que la suite vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La crêperie en face du cinéma était très accueillante. La salle principale était assez petite, mais on s'y sentais à l'aise. De plus, des escaliers amenaient à une autre, beaucoup plus grande. Au fond, se trouvait le comptoir et juste derrière les cuisines. Une bonne odeur sucrée flottait dans l'air. Ludwig et Gilbert se sentirent directement bien.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient le gérant. Ludwig n'avait entendu que certaines filles de sa classe en parler, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment croisé. C'était un homme, d'à peu près le même âge que son frère. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond clair et assez terne, et ses yeux violets pétillaient de gentillesse. Et surtout, ce qui se remarquait en premier : il était grand. Très très grand.

Il n'était pas du tout du style de Gilbert, mais il pouvait comprendre comment quelqu'un comme Matthew Williams pouvait être attiré par lui. La grande taille du crêpier se mariait à la perfection avec des muscles fins, à croire qu'il faisait du sport. L'albinos n'était pas à plaindre pour cela non plus, mais il n'était pas aussi grand, c'était un fait indéniable.

Ils s'installèrent à une table de la première salle qui était presque vide à cette heure. Le menu était sur la table, et ils y jetèrent un coup d'œil. Tout avait l'air délicieux : des crêpes gourmandes, ou simples, des gaufres, des boissons chaudes… Et de la chantilly, partout. Gilbert nota la présence d'une crêpe au sirop d'érable.

« Olalala, Lulu… chuchota-t-il. Ennemi ou non, si ses crêpes valent le coup, je reviens… Y en a une au sirop d'éraaable ! »

Ludwig secoua la tête, dépité.

« Je t'ai dis qu'on les a simplement vu ensemble plusieurs fois… Ne considère pas tout le monde comme tes ennemis, sinon, tu vas avoir du boulot… Et c'est peut-être un de ses amis, alors sois sympa, et fais pas l'andouille…

-Moi ? Faire l'andouille ? s'offusqua faussement son aîné. Je vous prierai d'être plus courtois, Monsieur Lulu, et d'arrêter de dire des futilités sur votre si beau, si fort, et si intelligent frère ! »

Bien qu'il voulait rester de marbre face à ses imbécillités, un sourire ne manqua pas d'étirer les lèvres de Ludwig. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« J'ai qu'un seul frère, et à ma connaissance, il n'est ni beau, ni fort et encore moins intelligent… Tu dois faire erreur sur la personne !

-Luluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! C'est pas gentil ! Je t'aime moi ! »

Ils pouffèrent tous les deux de rire. Le petit blond s'empressa de rajouter qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, et que c'était pour l'embêter qu'il avait dit ça. Il se fit décoiffer sans attendre sous ses râles impuissants.

Le gérant les regardait d'un œil et sourit à son tour. Ces deux-là devaient sûrement être frères, vu leur forte complicité. Il leur laissa un petit moment pour choisir ce qu'il voulait, le temps de finir d'essuyer son plan de travail. La cuisine avait une vue imprenable sur la salle principale, pour ainsi qu'il puisse voir sans difficulté ses clients. Puis, il les rejoint, son petit carnet dans les mains.

« Vous avez choisi ? leur lança-t-il joyeusement. »

Voir ses clients de bonne humeur le mettait de bonne humeur, bien qu'il éprouvait rarement le contraire.

« Oui ! répondit l'albinos sur le même ton. Ça s'ra une crêpe au sirop d'érable pour moi ! Avec un supplément chantilly !

-Et une crêpe au chocolat pour moi…

-C'est noté ! Je reviens vite ! »

Le crêpier repartit en cuisine pour commencer à tout préparer. L'odeur de crêpes chaudes se fit plus forte, au bonheur du gourmand qu'était Gilbert.

« Ça a l'air trop boooon !

-C'est vrai… Et il a l'air gentil... »

Gilbert se renfrogna un petit peu. Il avait l'air très bien, même. Un peu trop à son goût.

« T'es sensé me soutenir, Lulu, pas sympathiser avec l'ennemi... »

Ludwig poussa un gros soupir. Son frère pouvait être borné quand il le voulait. Mais le cadet était étrangement serein. C'était la première fois qu'il se comportait ainsi par rapport à quelqu'un. Il semblait vraiment intéressé et motivé, pas comme avec ses autres conquêtes.

« Tu n'es pas possible, Gil'…

-Je sais ~ »

Alors qu'ils se chamaillaient tranquillement, un autre client entra dans la crêperie. Ils n'y firent d'abord pas attention, avant que Ludwig ne s'interrompt pour le regarder. Il était assez grand, blond, à lunettes… Et il ressemblait beaucoup, voire trop, à son professeur d'histoire. Gilbert remarqua son trouble.

« Lulu ?

-Retourne-toi discrètement… Et discrètement, j'ai dit ! »

L'albinos se mit à rire et il fit ce qu'il lui disait. Il se stoppa net. Un instant, il avait cru voir celui qui ne quittait pas ses pensées. Le nouveau venu avait la même couleur de cheveux, mais leurs mèches étaient différentes, leurs visages se ressemblaient, mais ils avaient des expressions différentes. Alors que Matthew semblait beaucoup plus timide et réservé, celui-ci était tout son contraire. De plus, leurs yeux avaient deux couleurs différentes : lui avait les yeux bleus, au lieu de violet.

« C'est moi ou il y a la copie de ton prof dans la crêperie ? »

Il était choqué. Son cœur avait accéléré le rythme en croyant que c'était Matthew. Il avait de ces réactions en pensant à lui, ça en devenait presque risible.

« Je crois bien que oui... »

Au moins, Ludwig avait l'air aussi perturbé que lui, même si c'était pour des raisons différentes. Le nouveau client le remarqua bien vite et leur fit un grand sourire. Il s'installa à la table à côté d'eux et les regarda un moment avec de parler au blond.

« T'es un élève de Mattie ? Enfin, pardon, Monsieur Williams ? »

Il rit à cette appellation, sous le regard perdu des deux autres.

« T'as eu la même tête que les filles qui sont venus me demander si j'étais Matt' ! Je suis son frère jumeau, j'm'appelle Alfred !

-Oh... »

Alfred se délectait de leurs réactions. C'était toujours plaisant pour lui d'embrouiller les élèves de son frère. Une assiette lui tapa sans violence le haut de la tête.

« Arrête d'embêter mes nouveaux clients… Et Matthew n'aime pas que tu te moques de lui quand tu dis « Monsieur Williams »…

-Mais Vanyaaaaa ! »

Le gérant de la crêperie, Ivan de son vrai prénom, était revenu avec les deux crêpes commandées par les Allemands. Il les posa devant eux en leur souhaitant un bon appétit. Le choc premier de l'identité d'Alfred passé, Gilbert sentit sa faim remontait. Les crêpes sentaient délicieusement bon, et encore plus avec le sirop d'érable.

Ivan se retourna vers le nouveau venu.

« Je lui dirai, tu sais ? N'embête pas ses élèves… Et tu es venu pour passer le temps, ou pour prendre une crêpe ?

-Ça vaaaa ! Et oui, une méga crêpe avec plein de chantilly ! J'ai eu une dure journée ! J'ai passé trois heures à éteindre un feu, c'était chaud… Sans mauvais jeu de mots…

-Je te fais ça, alors ! »

Ivan en profita pour frotter les cheveux d'Alfred en passant. Ce dernier sourit, se sentant déjà mieux. Il était pompier dans la caserne de la ville. Il connaissait Ivan depuis plusieurs années. Après une longue journée à travailler, le blond au yeux bleus s'était posé dans son établissement. Il avait à peine pris le temps de se changer et avait commandé une crêpe. Le gérant avait très vite compris la situation et lui avait offerte, pour le récompenser de son travail. Alfred étant très gourmand, il avait apprécié l'attention. Désormais, c'était son rituel de passer le voir au moins une fois par jour après ou avant son service.

Gilbert nota le regard que lança le frère jumeau de Matthew au gérant. Plusieurs options s'offrirent à lui. Soit il y avait un triangle amoureux dans cette famille, soit les camarades de Ludwig avaient confondu les jumeaux, ces andouilles. Il priait pour que ce soit la dernière option.

Une fois Ivan en cuisine, Alfred reporta son attention sur les deux frères. Il sourit à Ludwig.

« T'es un élève de Mattie, donc ? Tu l'aimes bien ? Il explique super bien, tu trouves pas ? Je lui ai toujours dit qu'il serait un super prof !

-I-Il est vraiment génial ! C'est mon professeur principal... »

Le plus jeune était un peu gêné, puisqu'il se doutait que ses propos seraient répétés au principal concerné.

« Ah ! C'est super ! T'aurais dû le voir quand il a su qu'il serait prof' principal d'une classe ! Il était tout stressé ! C'était trop mignon ! D'ailleurs, c'est dommage que vous soyez venus aujourd'hui, il a son entraînement de hockey, c'soir ! D'habitude, il vient ici avec moi ! »

Alfred ne semblait pas gêné plus que cela de raconter sa vie et celle de son frère à de parfaits inconnus. Cependant, Gilbert n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il récoltait les informations données. Donc, s'il avait bien compris, Matthew aimait le hockey au point de le pratiquer. C'était aussi son sport favori. Un point commun, cela commençait bien.

« Eeeh ! Mais t'es albinos toi ! C'est trop classe ! T'as les yeux rouges, ça fait super-héros ! Ou super-méchants ! »

Gilbert éclata de rire. D'habitude, on l'ignorait ou on lui parlait comme s'il était en danger de mort. Alfred semblait plus léger par rapport à ça. Il ne se souciait pas de l'apparence, ce qu'il voyait, c'était la singularité de Gilbert qui pouvait être synonyme super-pouvoirs. Il était fan de comics depuis son enfance, et il se plaisait à se voir comme un héros lui-même.

« Merci ! C'est pas souvent qu'on me dit ça ! D'habitude, on me dévisage… Une vieille m'a déjà traité de démon ! C'était trop marrant ! »

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux, sous le regard un peu dépité de Ludwig.

« J'espère que tu lui as fait peur !

-Bien sûr ! Je ne perds jamais une occasion de faire chier une vieille qui le mérite ! »

Ivan revint avec l'énorme crêpe d'Alfred, et lança un regard compatissant au jeune Allemand avant de repartir en cuisine. Les deux nouveaux compères continuèrent de rire pendant un moment, en rajoutant une couche à chaque fois.

« Dis-moi, Alfred, commença Gilbert, il se passe un truc entre toi et Ivan ? »

Le pompier devint écarlate.

« W-What ? N-N-No way… I-Il n'y a rien entre nous, haha ! P-Pourquoi i-il y aurait un truc…

-Bizarrement, j'ai du mal à te croire… Ça se voit qu'il y a un quelque chose… »

Alfred rit nerveusement, affreusement gêné.

« J-J-je… C-Ca se voit autant que ça ? »

Il n'était pas sûr de s'en remettre. Un parfait inconnu avait vu à travers lui comme si de rien n'était. Il n'était pas si évident à décrypter, si ? Il n'y avait rien de toute façon, entre lui et Ivan ! Ce n'était pas comme si… Il ressentait… Quoi que ce soit pour lui, d'abord ! Rien du tout ! La panique l'envahit.

« O-Oh mais… S-Si lui aussi l'a vu ?! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Il veut peut-être pas de moi et… Et… Q-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans mon Vanya... »

Sa voix était partie dans les aigus. Il avait peur, très très peur. Si Ivan l'avait remarqué et qu'il n'avait rien dit, cela voulait dire qu'il ne voulait pas de lui. Et ça faisait mal. Gilbert commençait à culpabiliser de ce qu'il avait dit.

« E-Eh, du calme… Il a sûrement rien vu, ton copain, là…

-M-Mais tu peux pas être sûr ! Tu viens à peine de le rencontrer ! E-E-Et c'est pas mon copain !

-Tu veux un moyen infaillible pour le savoir ? »

Alfred se jeta presque sur lui pour avoir sa réponse.

« T'as qu'à lui demander, c'tout con... »

L'albinos avait dit ça par pur hasard. Aucune personne sensée aurait pris sa réponse au sérieux. Et il voyait bien que Ludwig n'était pas ravi de ses paroles, parce qu'elle n'allait rien arranger. Mais à sa grande surprise, Alfred se leva. De la motivation pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

« T'as raison ! Je vais lui demander ! »

Sur ce, il partit dans les cuisines sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Les deux Allemands se regardèrent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

« Si ça ne marche pas, Gil', je t'en voudrais, tu sais… Surtout que tu as fait ça pour être certain qu'Ivan ne sorte pas avec Monsieur Williams…

-C-Ca va ! Et puis, t'as vu comment il lui a frotté les cheveux ? Tu fais ça qu'aux gens que t'aiment, nan ? »

Ludwig rougit malgré lui. Gilbert lui faisait tout le temps. D'accord, c'était son frère et ils vivaient ensemble, mais cela lui faisait toujours plaisir autant que ça le gênait de l'entendre dire qu'il l'aimait. Il finit sa crêpe.

« I-Il y a intérêt pour toi…

-Je suis trop awesome pour m'être planté !

-Dit celui qui croyait dur comme fer au début qu'Ivan voulait sortir avec Monsieur Williams... »

Gilbert lança un regard faussement irrité à son frère avant de lui pincer la joue.

« Tu es vilaiiiiiiiin ! »

Ludwig soupira et se frotta la joue.

« Plus sérieusement… Ça se fait vraiment pas, s'ils ne finissent pas ensemble… Et même pas sûr que Monsieur Williams te pardonne pour ces faux espoirs… »

Il n'avait pas complètement tort. Il s'était mêlé des affaires des autres. D'habitude, cela ne le dérangeait pas, mais dans ce cas précis, il pouvait faire capoter toutes ses chances avec Matthew. Encore une fois, il se demandait pourquoi il faisait autant d'effort alors qu'il ne le connaissait à peine.

« B-Bon ! Maintenant qu'on a fini, on va y-... »

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée se fit entendre dans la cuisine et tous deux sursautèrent. Gilbert se leva discrètement, un peu inquiet. Il avait pourtant été sûr de son coup en poussant Alfred à demander directement à Ivan. S'il s'était trompé, il pourrait faire une croix sur ses espoirs. Il colla son oreille à la porte qui les séparait, prêt à s'enfuir s'ils décidaient de sortir.

« J-J-Je suis désolé, Vanya ! J-Je voulais pas casser ta vaisselle m-mais je… J'ai pas réfléchi... »

L'albinos grimaça. Ça commençait très mal pour lui.

« Ce n'est pas souvent que ça t'arrive ça... »

La voix d'Ivan était taquine, et non méchante. Ça, c'était un bon signe. Il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Il continua.

« Mais bon, si quand tu ne réfléchis pas, tu m'embrasses contre mon plan de travail, j'y aurais souvent le droit ~

-A-Arrête de te moquer ! Je réfléchis, d'abord ! Plus que toi ! Tu m'én-... »

Sa phrase fut coupée par ce qu'il semblait à Gilbert un baiser. Il eut un grand sourire, jusqu'aux oreilles. Parfait. C'était parfait. Son plan avait fonctionné, il avait bien fait de venir ici aujourd'hui. Son ennemi numéro un était désormais casé avec le frère de son objectif. Il était un génie. Même s'il avait eu peur d'avoir fait une bêtise, tout s'était bien passé.

Il revint s'asseoir à côté de Ludwig qui le regardait en attendant une explication. Le sourire de son frère suffisait à lui en donner une idée.

« Je suis trop génial ! Je t'avais dis que ça marcherait ! Maintenant, mon rival est hors-compétition ! J'ai le champ libre !

-Tu sais que techniquement… Il n'a jamais été ton rival s'il a toujours voulu sortir avec Alfred ? Tu t'es surtout monté la tête pour rien…

-Luluuuuuu ! »

Le ton de l'albinos était plaintif. Sa mission avait réussi, tout le monde devrait être content pour lui, bien qu'il y avait des incohérences dans son raisonnement. Il s'en fichait complètement. Ce qu'il voyait, c'était qu'à présent, il avait la confirmation (presque) que personne n'en avait après Matthew. Ludwig vint lui frotter les cheveux, timidement, avec un petit sourire.

« Bien joué… Même si c'était du grand n'importe quoi... »

Son petit frère ne lui frottait que rarement les cheveux. Parce qu'il était encore plus petit que lui et Gilbert espérait que ça reste ainsi. Il le prit dans ses bras, ravi d'avoir eu ses félicitations amplement méritées.

Il était vraiment un grand frère gaga, il lui fallait n'importe quoi de son frère pour qu'il soit heureux pour la journée. Un petit mot le matin, ou même le soir, ou un SMS, une bouteille de sirop d'érable ou des pancakes. Ils se chouchoutaient mutuellement. Malgré la timidité de Ludwig, il se surpassait quand il s'agissait de Gilbert. C'était lui qui l'avait élevé, il lui devait au moins ça. De plus, s'il était vraiment sérieux concernant son professeur, ce qui semblait être de plus en plus le cas, il l'aiderait de son mieux.

« Tu crois que si on pose l'argent sur la table, ça passe ? J'ai bien envie de rentrer là, j'ai tout géré ! Et ils sont sûrement en train de se papouiller… Et l'heure de fermeture approche, personne devrait les voler, nan ? T'es pas d'accord avec ma brillante idée ? »

Même s'il l'aimait énormément, Gilbert resterait toujours une andouille aux yeux de Ludwig. Il le coupa avant qu'il n'en rajoute.

« C'est vrai que je commence à fatiguer… Je pense que ça passe, on retournera la pancarte pour que personne ne vienne les déranger…

-Ja ! »

L'aîné posa le compte exact sur le comptoir. Il n'osait même pas les saluer, de peur de déranger dans un moment assez gênant pur eux. Il griffonna simplement un « Félicitations ! » sur une serviette et partit. Ludwig retourna la pancarte qui indiquait désormais « Fermé ».

Une fois rentrés chez eux, ils se posèrent sur le canapé et Gilbert se prit une bière. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère qui en avait profité pour relire son devoir maison d'histoire.

« Tu dois le rendre demain ?

-Oui ! J'ai histoire les deux dernières heures… »

Le plus âgé se plongea dans ses pensées qui ne tournaient qu'autour du professeur principal de son frère. Il était un peu désemparé de ce qu'il ressentait, mais il aimait bien. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre de mot dessus.

« Gil ?

-Hm ?

-Tu es sérieux avec Monsieur Williams ? Ou c'est pour passer le temps parce qu'il te plaît ? »

Gilbert prit le temps de réfléchir. Il avait toujours voulu être honnête avec son frère, alors il ne voulait pas lui raconter n'importe quoi. La réponse surgit d'elle-même.

« Je suis sérieux. »

* * *

 _Alors, alors ? Ca vous a plu ?_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Voilà le chapitre 3 :D J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Et je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir *coeurs*_

 _Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

La journée du lendemain passa très vite aux yeux de Ludwig. Il attendait pourtant avec une certaine impatience ses deux dernières heures. Il aimait beaucoup l'histoire, tout autant que le professeur qui l'enseignait. Il était content de savoir que son frère était sérieux avec lui, bien qu'il ne savait pas comment les choses allaient avancer entre eux.

La réunion parent-professeur n'étaient que dans deux semaines, c'était beaucoup trop pour une prochaine rencontre. Surtout qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls. C'était très frustrant, parce que de son point de vue, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour faire aider son frère.

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur Matthew Williams, qui expliquait à sa classe sur quoi porterait le prochain contrôle qui aurait lieu en fin de semaine. C'est vrai qu'il était mignon, il ne pouvait pas le nier. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'était pas contre le fait qu'il devienne son beau-frère. Il était très gentil, patient et réservé.

Ludwig posa sa tête dans sa main, pensif. Il aimerait vraiment que Gilbert se trouve quelqu'un de stable, et qu'il soit heureux. Son frère ne vivait pas vraiment pour lui-même, mais plus pour Ludwig et ses meilleurs amis. S'il se trouvait un copain, il allait enfin pouvoir être heureux pour lui. Et il était certain que Gilbert serait le plus heureux avec Matthew.

Une petite main se posa sur son bras. Il croisa le regard noisette de son voisin de table et meilleur ami, Feliciano. Ils se connaissaient depuis le collège et étaient presque toujours resté ensemble. Avec Kiku, qui était assis derrière eux, ils étaient un trio presque inséparable.

« Vee ~ Ça va ? chuchota le petit Italien. Tu n'as pas l'air d'écouter, ça ne te ressemble pas... »

Il lui fit un petit sourire. Ludwig voyait bien que son voisin était un peu inquiet quant à son comportement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Feli, lui répondit-il sur le même ton. Je réfléchissais juste à quelque chose…

-Vee ?

-Je t'en parlerais après, si tu veux… J'aurais peut-être besoin de ton aide... »

Le sourire qu'il reçut en réponse lui fit manquer un battement de cœur. Ludwig s'était rendu compte depuis un certain temps qu'il était amoureux de son ami. Cela l'avait frappé d'un coup, sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Une fille lui avait avoué ses sentiments pendant une récréation. Il aurait aimé lui dire oui, parce qu'elle semblait gentille, mais à cet instant, seul Feliciano occupait ses pensées. Ludwig avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter et encore plus à le cacher. Seul son frère était au courant.

« Veeee ! D'accord ! »

Les deux heures passèrent rapidement. Les deux amis avaient passé un certain temps à discuter sur une feuille, avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Feliciano aimait beaucoup ces petits moments de complicité, parce que d'habitude, Ludwig restait toujours sérieux en cours et il était difficile de lui parler pendant ce temps.

La sonnerie retentit et toute la classe commença à ranger ses affaires. Le petit Italien prenait son temps, parce qu'il savait que Ludwig l'attendrait, et il ne voulait pas le quitter tout de suite. Il allait l'inviter à passer la soirée chez lui, mais quelqu'un le devança.

« Ludwig ? Je peux te parler, un instant ? »

C'était Monsieur Williams.

« Oui, bien sûr... »

Ludwig se retourna vers Feliciano.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de m'attendre, si tu veux rentrer…

-Veee ! Je serais dans le couloir, Luddy ! »

Sur ce, il les laissa et s'installa dans le couloir. Matthew semblait un peu gêné, et Ludwig espérait qu'il lui parle de Gilbert, même s'il ne voyait pas pourquoi.

« J-j'ai vérifié dans les devoirs maisons, et il n'y a pas le tien… Tu l'as oublié ? »

L'Allemand sourit intérieurement.

« Oui, pardon… Je sais que la date limite était aujourd'hui, mais je n'y ai pas pensé…

-Je n'ai pas envie de te mettre zéro pour ça, mais je n'ai pas envie non plus de te laisser plus de temps que tes camarades… Alors, demain matin, dans mon casier, d'accord ? »

Matthew aimait beaucoup cet élève, alors il se faisait plus indulgent. Il savait pourtant très bien qu'il devait faire très peu de favoritisme, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher dans le cas présent.

« Si vous voulez, je peux toujours demander à mon frère de l'apporter ! »

Il vit les joues de son professeur se colorer. Le plan de Ludwig était mis en place. Il avait fait exprès d'oublier son devoir sur la table de la salle à manger. Il avait mis une petite note pour son frère, en lui demandant de lui ramener à son heure de sortie de cours. C'était la seule occasion qu'il avait trouvé pour que ces deux-là se voient avant la réunion.

« B-Bien sûr… Si ça ne le dérange pas…

-Je vais lui envoyer un message ! »

Ludwig sortit son portable et vit avec plaisir qu'il en avait déjà un de son frère.

 _De : Gil'_

 _Merci pour ton DM ~ Je l'amène un peu après 17h30 ! Et évite de les oublier à l'avenir, c'est pas sérieux, haha !_

Le blond pouffa de rire. Gilbert qui lui parlait de sérieux, il avait tout vu.

« Mon frère va bientôt arriver !

-T-Très bien… Tu n'es pas obligé de l'attendre, je crois que Feliciano t'attend, non ? »

Matthew lui sourit. Il voyait bien que les deux amis étaient très proches. Ludwig rougit un peu.

« O-Oui ! Merci beaucoup ! Au-revoir, bonne journée ! »

L'élève sortit rejoindre son ami sous le regard bienveillant de Matthew. Il voyait bien à quel point ils étaient proches. Peut-être y aurait-il plus qui sait ? Il espérait en tout cas, car le petit Italien semblait très attaché à Ludwig. Un peu plus qu'un simple ami.

Cela lui faisait penser à Ivan et Alfred. Ils s'étaient longtemps tournés autour, sans jamais oser se déclarer. Cela avait été assez frustrant pour Matthew qui essayait de son mieux d'ouvrir les yeux de son frère jumeau. Et pourtant, la veille, il s'était passé quelque chose. Alfred avait suivi ce que lui avait dit un parfait inconnu, sur un coup de tête, et dorénavant, il ne quittait plus Ivan.

Matthew en était resté consterné. Son frère n'avait décidément aucune logique. Enfin, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était ce qui comptait le plus aux yeux de l'enseignant. Son jumeau était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus heureux à présent. Et tout ça, il le devait à l'albinos qui était venu manger une crêpe.

Le professeur avait été surpris en entendant les explications d'Alfred. Un albinos… Frère d'un de ses élèves… La coïncidence avait été trop grande pour qu'il y croit. Cela ne pouvait être que Ludwig et son frère. Matthew rougit à cette pensée. Gilbert lui avait laissé une très bonne première impression.

Il était tout de suite tombé sous le charme de ses yeux rouges, de son attitude, de sa voix… Il n'avait pas encore osé en parler à Alfred. Il avait déjà eu de petits coups de cœur sur certaines personnes, mais jamais quelque chose de très sérieux. Soit parce que la personne concernée avait déjà quelqu'un, soit parce qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui.

Gilbert lui avait vraiment beaucoup plu, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire quoi que ce soit. C'était le frère d'un de ses élèves, et il était trop timide pour engager la conversation. Même s'il allait bientôt passer. Matthew n'était pas prêt. Il avait peur de se monter la tête s'il le voyait seul, ou pire, il pourrait rougir ou bien bafouiller. Il allait perdre ses moyens, c'était certain.

Il soupira en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Il n'avait pas le choix, de toutes façons. Il sortit un paquet de copies pour les corriger en attendant son visiteur. Il restait assez impatient de le voir. Gilbert était quelqu'un de singulier, qui avait réussi à faire bouger son frère vis à vis d'Ivan. Rien que pour cela, il devait le remercier. Et pourquoi pas l'inviter quelque part. Non, il n'oserait jamais.

Des petits coups toqués à sa porte lui firent relever la tête. Il était là, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres. Il tenait à la main ce qui semblait être la copie de Ludwig.

« Bonsoir ! Désolé du retard, j'ai reçu le message de Lud' qu'après ma douche ! »

Matthew rougit.

« C-Ce n'est pas grave ! C-C-Cela pouvait attendre d-demain... »

Sa voix se mettait à trembler. Il s'était imaginer Gilbert sortant de la douche quelques secondes. Très mauvaise idée.

« Tenez ! Sa copie ! »

Leurs mains se frôlèrent lorsque Matthew prit la copie. Il rougit de plus belle. Il avait honte de réagir comme une lycéenne, mais il n'arrivait pas à vaincre sa timidité.

« M-Merci… E-Et… Je… Enfin... »

Gilbert lui sourit, pour l'encourager à finir sa phrase.

« M-Merci beaucoup pour mon frère… C-C'était vous et Ludwig, à la crêperie hier ? »

L'albinos fut un peu déçu. Il aurait préféré une invitation. Mais le regard gêné et les joues rouges du professeur le faisaient fondre. Même si rien ne se passait ce soir, il aurait au moins eu l'occasion de le voir rougir, et cette vision était trop adorable pour passer à côté.

« Oh ! Ouais, c'était nous ! J'voulais pas me mêler de ce qui me regardait pas, mais il avait l'air de galérer alors bon... »

Matthew ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ça va faire presque un an que j'essaie de les mettre ensemble… Mais Alfred est têtu comme pas possible… Il ne m'écoute jamais... »

Gilbert éclata de rire ce qui rassura Matthew qui se sentit un peu plus à l'aise. Son rire n'était en rien désagréable. Il était même assez communicatif.

« Par contre, il écoute un inconnu, il est marrant vot' frangin ! Et je crois qu'il s'amuse pas mal à embêtes vos élèves qui le prennent pour vous ! »

Le blond soupira.

« J-Je lui ai dit d'arrêter… Il ne vous a pas dit de choses bizarres ?

-Oh non non ! Il m'a juste dit que mon albinisme me faisait ressembler à un super-héros, ou à un super-méchant... »

Matthew manqua de soupirer à nouveau. Son frère ne réfléchissait jamais avant de parler. Il s'attirerait des ennuis un jour, à dire tout ce qu'il pense sans jamais s'arrêter. Ivan arrangerait peut-être cela. Avec de la chance. Du moins, il l'espérait.

Sans s'en rendre compte, son regard avait dévié vers les yeux de Gilbert. Alfred était beaucoup trop fan de comics pour voir ce genre de choses dans ses yeux. Lui, il les trouvait uniques et envoûtants. Il rougit en remarquant que pendant leur échange, l'albinos s'était rapproché de lui. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort alors qu'il arrivait à distinguer son parfum.

Quant à lui, l'Allemand avait agi instinctivement. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser et s'était avancé par automatisme. En voyant l'enseignant devenir écarlate, il se reprit de justesse. Ça allait beaucoup trop vite. D'habitude, il aurait laissé faire, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher ce qui pourrait potentiellement se passer. Il reprit sa place initial.

« E-Enfin voilà ! J'étais juste venu vous rendre la copie de Lulu ! J'vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps !

-I-Il n'y a pas de problème… J-j'allais y aller après, de toute façon... »

Les deux étaient extrêmement gênés. Aucun ne pouvait mettre de mot sur ce qui s'était passé. En soit, pas grand-chose, mais cela leur semblait tellement beaucoup.

« Vous êtes venus en voiture ? Sinon, j'peux vous ramener ! J'ai croisé Lulu, il va chez Feli, c'soir, alors y a pas de soucis ! »

Matthew rougit autant qu'il était heureux que ses deux élèves repartent ensemble. C'est-à-dire beaucoup. Il se détourna pour pouvoir ranger ses affaires et reprendre contenance. Il n'aimait pas perdre ses moyens à ce point. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait et c'était très perturbant de son point de vue.

« J-Je ne veux pas vous déranger... »

Il ne voulait pas s'imaginer seul dans la voiture de Gilbert. Il finit de ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Il ne saurait pas quoi dire et encore moins quoi faire. Et une fois arrivé chez lui, il devrait faire quoi ? L'inviter à prendre un verre dans son appartement ? Ou cela faisait trop ? Et s'il venait chez lui, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Gilbert remarqua cependant qu'il n'était pas foncièrement contre sa proposition. Ni contre passer un peu de temps avec lui. Il lui fit un grand sourire, ragaillardi. Il prit son sac devant le regard presque choqué de Matthew.

« J'ai dit qu'il y avait pas de soucis ! Alors on y va !

-M-Mais je…

-Ça vous pose vraiment problème que je vous ramène ? »

La question piège par excellence. Si Matthew répondait oui, il y avait de forte chance qu'ils ne se revoient jamais. Et s'il disait non, ils se reverraient. Et cela pouvait laisser sous-entendre qu'il n'était pas contre le voir un peu plus souvent. Il répondit presque aussitôt.

« N-Non ! M-Mais v-vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous donner a-autant de peine…

-Alors, c'est bon ! J'vous ramène ! Ça sera plus rapide en plus ! Vous habitez en centre-ville, nan ? »

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Gardant son sac en main, Gilbert sortit de la pièce et invita Matthew à faire de même. Il le fit avec beaucoup de timidité. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses en simplement deux jours.

« J-J'habite près de la caserne… C-C'est plus facile pour Alfred…

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Il a dit qu'il était pompier, c'est ça ?

-O-Oui ! »

Ils rejoignirent la voiture de l'albinos dans un silence confortable. Matthew sourit en voyant un autocollant poussin sur le coffre. Gilbert le remarqua et lui rendit son sourire.

« J'adore les poussins ! Et Lulu m'a offert des stickers y'a quelques années ! C'est mignon, hein ?

-Oui ! Beaucoup ! »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, comme précédemment. Mais cette fois-ci, Matthew le détourna rapidement. Son cœur n'allait pas tenir deux fois de suite. Il serait capable de céder et de l'embrasser. Et ce n'était pas du tout prévu qu'il craque le deuxième jour, surtout s'il n'avait aucune information concrète.

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture et cette fois si, c'est un silence assez lourd qui s'installa. Les deux étaient plus ou moins gênés. Ils sentaient que quelque chose se passait, restait à savoir quoi.

« V-Vous… V-Vous avez dit que Ludwig é-était parti avec Feliciano ? I-Ils se voient souvent ? »

Matthew avait pris son courage à deux mains. Il ne voulait pas rester dans cette situation. Il avait déjà laissé pas sa chance avec certaines personnes, il ne voulait pas recommencer indéfiniment. Il sentait que cela pouvait se concrétiser avec Gilbert. Du moins, il l'espérait. La réponse se fit attendre un instant ce qui fit monter le doute en Matthew.

« Faudrait arrêter de me vouvoyer, ça me fait vraiment bizarre là... »

Le blond rougit.

« A-Alors c'est réciproque… D-Déjà que ça me fait drôle quand les élèves me le disent…

-Monsieur Williams, hein ? Alfred nous a dit hier que t'aimais pas qu'il t'appelle comme ça !

-I-Il le fait pour se moquer de moi… »

Gilbert éclata de rire.

« Il a l'air sympa comme tout ton frangin, en tout cas ! Il parle beaucoup, j'aime bien ! »

Il se rattrapa tout de suite quand il vit la moue qu'affichait son passager.

« E-Enfin, j'aime bien aussi les gens qui parlent pas beaucoup ! Je veux dire… C-C'est pas parce que j'ai dit que j'aimais bien ton frère que j-je t'aimais pas toi ! J't'aime bien aussi ! Sinon, j't'aurais pas proposé de te ramener ! »

Plus il parlait, plus il s'enfonçait dans ses explications. Matthew trouva ça adorable et pouffa de rire. Il se dégageait de Gilbert beaucoup d'assurance et de franc-parler, et à présent, il lui montrait une autre facette, plus maladroite et plus attachante.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, tu sais… On m'a souvent dit qu'on préférait Alfred parce qu'il est beaucoup plus spontané que moi… Je suis beaucoup trop timide pour laisser une impression... »

Gilbert manqua de freiner brusquement au feu rouge sous la surprise. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette remarque.

« Qui sont les abrutis qui t'ont dit ça ? Ils t'ont regardé ou ils ont de la merde dans les yeux ? T'es super, comme mec ! En plus, Lulu me dit que t'es génial comme prof ! Très intéressant et très doué ! Ils sont vraiment stupides, les gars qui t'ont dit ça… De gros crétins, même ! Nan mais sérieux... »

Matthew recommença à rougir. Alfred lui avait déjà fait cette réflexion, mais elle n'avait pas eu autant d'impact que celle que Gilbert venait de lui faire. Cela se voyait que ça venait du fond du cœur, sans aucune trace de mensonge. Son cœur battait fort et il sentait une boule toute chaude au creux de son ventre.

« Et c'que j'disais tout à l'heure, c'était pas par politesse, hein ! J't'aime bien, même si t'es carrément plus calme que ton frangin ! Nan mais c'est quoi ces gens qui comparent les jumeaux, sérieux… La prochaine fois, tu pourras leur dire qu'ils sont cons comme des balais de ma part, tiens... »

Cette fois-ci, le professeur ne se retint pas et éclata de rire, ce qui fit sourire Gilbert.

« Merci ! Je… Je t'aime bien aussi ! »

Ces mots firent la journée de l'albinos qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de sourire. Il était heureux. Une nouvelle étape avait été franchie.

La fin du trajet passa trop rapidement à leur goût. Gilbert se gara devant l'immeuble de l'enseignant un peu à contre cœur. Il aurait préféré que ce voyage dure plus longtemps. Il se retient de soupirer et se força à garder une attitude détachée. Il se consola en se disant qu'au moins, il avait pu passer du temps avec lui aujourd'hui. C'était mieux que rien.

Matthew se détacha doucement, ne voulant pas le faire attendre trop longtemps. Avant de sortir, il hésita un moment avant de se retourner vers lui.

« T-Tu veux venir boire un verre ? P-Pour te remercier !

-O-Oh ! Avec plaisir ! »

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :D Et à la semaine prochaine ~_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Coucou tout le monde :D_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !_

 _Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir *coeurs* Vous êtes géniaux !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Matthew ne savait pas comment il avait trouvé le courage d'inviter Gilbert à boire un verre chez lui. Seul. Alfred devait encore travailler, et il avait prévu de passer la nuit chez Ivan. Il n'était pas lui-même, jamais, ô grand jamais, Matthew Williams n'aurait invité quelqu'un chez lui alors qu'il y était seul.

Mais encore une fois, Gilbert se démarquait du « quelqu'un ». Ce n'était pas juste « quelqu'un » qu'il avait rencontré, c'était beaucoup plus qu'il ne le réalisait. L'albinos était tellement tout. L'ami qu'il venait de se faire en seulement deux jours, la personne qui lui avait fait le plus de compliments en un court laps de temps, l'homme qui lui avait le plus plu de toute sa vie.

Alors son cœur avait agi plus vite que son cerveau et avait invité Gilbert. Et même s'il avait été surpris de sa propre initiative, il ne regrettait rien. Surtout qu'il avait accepté sans aucune hésitation. C'était bon signe quant à la suite.

Maintenant, il se retrouvait devant la porte de son appartement, en train de chercher ses clés. Gilbert regardait autour de lui et ne voulait rien manquer de ce nouvel environnement qu'il espérait revoir très vite.

Un tintement métallique attira son attention. Les quelques clés de Matthew étaient accompagnés de divers porte-clés. Le drapeau canadien, ce qui semblait être l'emblème d'une équipe de hockey et un ours en peluche. Cela fit sourire Gilbert. C'était mignon. Et il venait de trouver trois sujets de conversation en un rien de temps.

« E-Entre ! F-Fais comme chez toi ! Q-Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? O-On a un peu de tout ! »

L'appartement était spacieux. Dès l'entrée, on arrivait dans une grande pièce. À droite, on distinguait la cuisine, qui était séparée du reste par un bar américain. Si l'on descendait quelques petites marches, on arrivait dans le salon, composé d'un grand canapé de coin, d'une table basse et d'une grande télévision.

Dans le fond de la pièce, se trouvait le coin salle à manger, avec une table en bois entourée de chaise, et quelques bibliothèques remplis de comics ou de livres quelconques. Le parquet était aussi couleur bois et le papier peint beige. À droite, une porte devait sûrement amener aux chambres et à la salle de bain.

Gilbert aimait beaucoup l'ensemble. Le tout était illuminé par de grandes fenêtres. Il s'y sentait bien, l'ambiance était chaleureuse et l'appartement respirait de vie. On pouvait voir que tout était propre mais qu'ici ou là, des comics traînaient, ou une paire de chaussures, ou une veste, ou bien des feuilles.

« Tu as de la bière ?

-O-Oui, bien sûr ! M-Mais il ne me reste que celles au sirop d'érable, avoua Matthew en rougissant. J-Je les garde toujours pour la fin parce que ce sont mes préférées... »

Gilbert redressa la tête d'un air intéressé.

« Tes bières préférées sont celles au sirop d'érable ? Elles sont dans mon top 3 ! Avec la Schwarzbier et la Kellerbier ! »

Matthew sourit à l'évocation de ses noms qui lui disaient vaguement quelque chose.

« Des bières allemandes ? Je n'en bois pas souvent…

-Kesesese ~ Quand on est Allemand, on boit de la bière allemande ! Même si j'ai craqué sur le sirop d'érable ! C'est tellemeeeeeeent bon ! Je sais pas quel Canadien a inventé ça, mais c'est un gé-nie ! »

Ils pouffèrent tous les deux de rire tandis que Matthew sortait deux bières du frigo. Puis, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé à une distance raisonnable, sans pour autant être trop éloigné. Ils trinquèrent avec un sourire avant de boire les premières gorgées. Un nouveau silence, agréable cette fois-ci s'installa. Leur rire avait éloigné la gêne qui flottait dans l'air.

Gilbert regardait autour de lui pour ne manquer aucun détails. Le regard de Matthew essayait de rester centré sur sa bière, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dériver de temps à autre vers l'albinos.

« T-Tout à l'heure, tu disais que Ludwig était parti chez Feliciano, non ?

-Ouaaaaais ! Ils sont meilleurs potes ! Avec le p'tit Kiku ! Ils sont mignons, tous les trois, même si Lud' ose pas trop les inviter à la maison, j'sais pas pourquoi… »

Gilbert sourit. Il adorait parler de son frère.

« 'fin, pour en revenir à Feli, ils sont sensés être meilleurs potes, mais ça se voit qu'ils s'attendent à beaucoup plus, kesesese ~ C'est trop mimiiii ! Ils sont comment en cours ? Tous les deux ?

-Ils sont tous le temps à côté, si j'ai bien compris… Sauf en sport bien sûr, Feliciano n'est pas très sportif par rapport à ton frère… »

L'albinos s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé. Il passa son bras derrière le dossier. Il pouvait presque toucher les cheveux de Matthew à cet distance. C'était très tentant.

« Lulu est comme moi ! Le sport nous détend ! On se dépense comme ça, on va faire des tours les week-ends parfois, c'est sympa !

-O-On est assez pareil avec Alfred… Lui, il fait du base-ball e-et moi je préfère le hockey…

-Le hockey ? »

Gilbert lui fit un grand sourire.

« Je crois qu'on a les mêmes centres d'intérêts ! J'le pratique pas vraiment, mais j'adoooore le hockey ! T'es pour l'équipe de Lyon, du coup ? Perso, ils sont pas mauvais au niveau national, mais les Canadiens de Montréal sont carrément mieux ! »

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Cela leur faisait déjà trois points communs en l'espace de quelques minutes. À croire qu'ils étaient destinés à se connaître…

« C-C'est aussi mon équipe préférée ! J-Je suis Canadien, je peux pas renier mes origines pour le hockey... »

Gilbert éclata de rire.

« Ça, j'en doute pas ! Et t'es Canadien ? C'est classe ! Tu m'étonnes alors pourquoi tu aimes le sirop d'érable et le hockey ! Ça pourrait faire très cliché, tu sais ? »

Matthew se rapprocha un peu pour lui donner une petite tape dans le bras, les joues rouges. Gilbert rit de plus belle, et apprécia le rapprochement.

« J-Je ne suis pas cliché…

-Je plaisaaaaante, Mattie ! »

Le surnom était sorti tout seul à leur grande surprise. Mais Matthew ne fit aucun commentaire : son frère l'appelait aussi ainsi, et cette marque d'affection lui faisait plaisir. L'albinos en profita pour jouer sa dernière carte. Il avait fini sa bière, il n'aurait bientôt plus d'excuses pour rester.

« Ça t'dirait qu'on se revoit ? Je connais un bar allemand, tu vas forcément adorer leurs bières ! Ça pourrait être sympa, nan ? Enfin, si t'as pas trop de copies à corriger ou de trucs à faire ! »

Le Canadien rosit. Du travail, il en avait, mais il allait s'arranger pour tout faire en journée et se réserver ses soirées pour Gilbert.

« J-Je veux bien, oui ! Tu… Tu voudras mon numéro ? P-Pour qu'on se tienne a-au courant…

-Avec plaisir ~ »

Matthew lui dicta donc son numéro que Gilbert prit, heureux. Et encore une nouvelle étape de franchie. Encore une fois un peu rapidement, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il était prêt à tenter sa chance pendant des mois s'il le fallait, mais un peu de vitesse ne faisait pas de mal.

« Je t'enverrai un message quand je serais rentré ! D'ailleurs, j'vais pas trop tarder ! Je sais pas si Lulu passe toute la soirée chez Feli ou s'il revient manger…

-D-D'accord ! »

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, et Matthew le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il était légèrement déçu que le temps passe aussi vite en sa compagnie. Il aurait préféré passer encore des heures à discuter comme ils l'avaient fait. Il lui ouvrit la porte avec un petit sourire.

« O-On se voit une prochaine fois, alors…

-Ja ! À plus, Mattie ! »

Avant de partir, leurs regards se lièrent une dernière fois. Aucun des deux ne le détourna. Alors, Gilbert agit par instinct. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Matthew jusqu'à ce que leurs mains se touchent. Elles se frôlèrent quelques instants avant de se trouver. Un peu plus téméraire, l'albinos se pencha en avant, prêt à l'embrasser. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, pour être certain d'avoir son accord.

Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux durant ce petit échange. Matthew prit son courage à deux mains et sépara la distance entre leurs lèvres. Le baiser qui s'ensuivit fut un peu maladroit, mais il les remua tous les deux. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes.

Matthew avait les joues rouges à la fin du baiser. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce qu'il venait juste de ressentir. Cela avait été intense, doux et tendre. Gilbert le regardait toujours, avec un léger sourire, alors qu'intérieurement, il bouillonnait. S'il s'écoutait, il l'aurait embrassé encore pendant des heures, sans jamais s'arrêter.

« À très vite alors ! »

Il partit sans attendre une réponse de Matthew. Plus il se reconnectait à la réalité, et plus il se sentait autant heureux que paniqué. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de céder à ses pulsions comme ça ? S'il venait de tout gâcher ? Après tout, Matthew n'avait esquissé aucun geste pour le retenir. Il n'avait même pas bougé du tout.

Mais c'est lui qui avait franchi leurs dernières limites. Il avait en quelque sorte autant initié le baiser que lui. Il lui avait tout doucement serré la main pendant leur échange. Il avait aimé, c'était certain. Mais si au final, il regrettait ? Ou qu'il ne voulait rien de sérieux ? Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer à présent entre eux ? Que devait-il lui envoyer comme message ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait s'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir après ce qui venait de se passer ?

Perdu dans ses pensées toutes emmêlées, Gilbert rentra chez lui. Ludwig n'était pas encore arrivé. Alors, il prépara le repas, mangea sa part et mit le reste dans le four, pour son frère. Ensuite, il alla se coucher. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, ou quoi faire. Tout s'embrouillait et tout était clair en même temps.

Il resta dans un demi-sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir doucement. Il distingua son frère dans l'embrasure de la porte, mais ne bougea pas. Ludwig entra puis referma la porte en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Ensuite, il se glissa sous la couette pour se coller à son frère.

« Ça s'est pas bien passé ? chuchota-t-il, tout inquiet. »

Il avait été surpris de voir la voiture de son frère, mais le noir complet à l'intérieur. Un petit mot lui avait indiqué où était le repas, mais aucune trace de son grand frère. Ludwig avait alors mangé en quatrième vitesse et était parti se changer avant de le rejoindre.

« J-Je sais pas, Lulu… Je crois que j'ai chié la fin… Il voudra plus me parler… »

Il raconta tout ce qui s'était passé à son frère qui l'écoutait sans broncher. Il comprenait un peu ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, mais il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Cela le frustrait de ne rien pouvoir faire.

« S'il t'a embrassé, c'est que ça doit aller non ? Enfin… Je ne trouve pas qu'il est du genre à faire ça avec n'importe qui… Il ne ressent peut-être pas exactement la même chose que toi, mais je pense qu'il y a quelque chose…

-M-Mais il n'a pas bougé ! E-Et il n'a rien dit… »

Ludwig soupira.

« Il a sûrement bugué à ce moment là... »

Gilbert ne semblait pas convaincu plus que cela, même si les paroles de son frère le rassurait. Il espérait vraiment qu'il avait raison à ce sujet.

« J-Je devais lui envoyer un message en rentrant… J-Je sais pas quoi écrire !

-Là, c'est lui qui va croire que tu ne veux plus le voir… »

Son aîné se redressa d'un coup, complètement paniqué.

« Quoi ?!

-Ben si tu lui as dis que tu lui enverrais un message avant de l'embrasser, c'est lui qui doit être en train de croire que tu n'as pas aimé et que tu ne veux pas le revoir... »

Gilbert se jeta sur son téléphone. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade en voyant le numéro de Matthew dans son répertoire. Il se força à lui écrire un message.

 _À : Matthew_

 _Salut, petit poussin ! Merci pour la bière, c'était sympa comme tout ! Ça te dit de se revoir ce week-end ?_

Il était assez tard, et il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. Gilbert se retourna pour faire un câlin à Ludwig.

« T'es awesome, comme p'tit frère, tu sais ?

-J-J'ai eu un bon exemple... »

Heureux, l'albinos lui claqua un gros bisou sur la joue. Son portable vibra à sa plus grande surprise.

 _De : Matthew_

 _De rien ! Samedi après-midi ? J'ai hockey, le matin…_

Gilbert laissa échapper une exclamation de victoire. Il allait le revoir. Samedi. Il n'avait rien gâché du tout. C'était parfait. Les choses se concrétisaient.

« Tu viens de me tuer le tympan, là…

-Mais on va se revoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ! Lulu ! Je vais le revoir ! C'est géniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal ! »

Il commença à sautiller sur le lit, faisant bouger tout le matelas sous lui. Ludwig prit un oreiller, se redressa et lui assena un coup. Gilbert s'étala sur le lit en rigolant tandis que son frère l'écrasait pour qu'il arrête de faire n'importe quoi.

« Je suis content pour toi, mais j'aimerai que tu ne réveilles pas les voisins, d'accord ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

-Donc tais-toi ! Et dors ! J'ai cours demain ! »

Ludwig resta contre son frère malgré le bruit qu'il faisait. Il était heureux pour lui, même s'il était trop bruyant. Gilbert passa ses bras autour de lui et ils s'endormirent ainsi, un sourire aux lèvres. Tout se déroulait à merveille.

Le lendemain, le blond fit attention à ne pas réveiller son frère, même si l'envie ne manquait pas : ce dernier avait encore fini avec toute la couette. Il partit au lycée et avait hâte de revoir son professeur d'histoire qu'il avait aujourd'hui.

Gilbert ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard. Il savourait son jour de congé, mais n'était pas adepte des trop longues grasses matinées. Il avait envie de bouger. Il se prépara à la hâte, prit ses clés de voiture et sortit de chez lui. Il savait qui il allait embêtait avec ses histoires de cœur.

La faculté de Lettres n'était pas très loin d'où il habitait. Il se gara sans trop de difficulté et y entra. Il connaissait par cœur les couloirs qui menaient au bureau de son meilleur ami : Francis Bonnefoy, linguiste de son état. Il accéléra en apercevant sa porte.

Ils se connaissaient depuis le collège. Ils avaient, avec le troisième membre de leur trio, fait les quatre-cent coups ensemble tout le long de leur scolarité. Une très forte amitié les liait surtout après ses problèmes familiaux.

Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et entra.

« Frannyyyyyyy ! Ton meilleur ami préféré est venu te voiiiir ~ »

Francis releva la tête de ses feuilles de cours. Il remit une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille avant de sourire au nouveau venu. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice bien qu'ils semblaient fatigués.

« Giiil ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse se lever pour le saluer comme il se devait, son meilleur ami le devança et s'installa sur ses genoux pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« J'ai mon jour de repos ! Et tes beaux yeux me manquaient ~ Comment tu vas ? T'as pas l'air en forme !

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, Arthur a eu un problème… Un de ses amis est à l'hôpital…

-Oh… Rien de trop grave ? »

Francis passa ses bras autour de lui et nicha sa tête contre son épaule.

« Pour l'ami, je n'ai pas compris les explications, mais Arthur n'était vraiment pas bien… Je l'ai consolé toute la nuit... »

Gilbert frotta le dos de son ami.

« Tu devrais te reposer, c't aprem ! Tu as cours ?

-Non… Mais j'ai une réunion…

-Alors repose-toi ! Tes chaises roulantes ont l'air supeeer confortable ! »

Francis lui jeta un regard blasé. Puis, il sourit.

« Pour ça, il faudrait que mon meilleur ami très sexy s'en aille de mes genoux ~ Et qu'il ferme la porte de mon bureau avant que mes étudiants se fassent des idées... »

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux tandis que Gilbert fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Ensuite, ils installèrent les chaises du bureau à la suite pour faire un lit de fortune. Francis eut beaucoup de mal à s'y allonger, jusqu'à ce que son ami lui tienne les chaises roulantes. Il se retrouva ainsi allonger dans son bureau.

« C'est vrai qu'elles sont confortables ~ Mais toi, mon chéri, comment tu vas ? Tu avais l'air drôlement de bonne humeur ~ »

Gilbert rosit à la surprise de son meilleur ami. Gilbert ne rougissait jamais.

« E-Eh bien… Jecroisquej'aitrouvéquelqu'un... »

Francis pouffa de rire devant son comportement.

« Je n'ai pas compris, très cher ~

-J-Je crois que… J-j'ai trouvé quelqu'un ! »

Le regard très surpris que lui lança Francis le fit rougir de plus bel. Ses amis savaient qu'il ne cherchait pas vraiment de relations sérieuses, et que n'importe qui faisait l'affaire.

« Sérieusement ?

-O-Oui ! C-C'est le prof d'histoire de Lulu… I-Il est vraiment très très mignon… E-Et on s'est embrassé hier… C'était… Waw... »

Francis manqua de tomber en se redressant. Il prit Gilbert dans ses bras, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il s'inquiétait que son ami ne se stabilise pas au niveau relationnel, alors s'il avait trouvé quelqu'un, il en était heureux pour lui.

« C'est supeer ! Mon bébé a enfin trouvé quelqu'un ! Je suis trop content pour toi ! Tu dois tout me raconter ! Tu le revois quand ?

-S-Samedi aprem… »

Francis s'extasia pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Gilbert en profita pour tout lui expliquer et cela se termina par un câlin amical.

« Je suis tellement content pour toi ! Ca a l'air d'être sur la bonne voie ! Appelle-moi si vous passez à l'étape supérieure !

-P-Promis ! »

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, avant que l'albinos ne laisse son ami se reposer. Il était content de l'avoir vu et d'avoir pu discuter de tout ça. Francis et Antonio savaient toujours trouver les mots qu'il fallait, en toutes circonstances et il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Alors qu'il allait mettre le contact, il reçu un appel de son frère, ce qui était très inhabituel.

« Lulu ? Y a un problème ? T'as pas l'droit, nan, d'utiliser ton portable au lycée ?

-J-Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec Monsieur Williams ! I-Il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui, et Kiku a entendu les profs dire qu'il y avait un problème…

-Q-Quoi ? Je… Je vais passer chez lui ! Je te tiens au courant, d'accord ? »

Et sans réfléchir, il raccrocha, avant de faire direction vers l'appartement de Matthew.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se revoit la semaine prochaine ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une pitite review !_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon vendredi 13 :D_

 _On se retrouve pour un chapitre pas des plus joyeux, mais ça ira beaucoup mieux après, vous en faîtes pas :D_

 _Je voulais encore vous remercier pour vos reviews *coeurs* Ca me fait plaisir d'avoir votre avis et de savoir que ça vous plaît :D Merci, merci, MERCI, vous êtes les meilleurs :D_

 _Allez, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Matthew avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir après la visite de Gilbert. Il avait été très chamboulé par leur baiser. Il avait été impromptu, mais désiré par les deux. Son cerveau s'était déconnecté et il avait à peine eu le temps de réagir, que Gilbert était déjà parti.

Il était rentré dans son appartement, avait fermé la porte et s'était assis sur son canapé. Il sentait toujours les lèvres de l'albinos sur les siennes. Son cœur recommença à faire des siennes. Il avait plus qu'apprécié cet échange. Cela n'avait ressemblé en rien à tout ce qu'il avait connu. Il s'était senti à sa place, complet, avec sa main dans celle de Gilbert.

Maintenant, il attendait sur son canapé le message tant attendu. L'albinos lui en avait promis un, et Matthew brûlait d'impatience de le recevoir. Son portable vibra et voyant que c'était un appel, le Canadien décrocha sans regarder l'appelant.

« A-Allô ?

-Mattiiiie ~ C'est ton frangin préféré ! Ça va ? »

Il fut déçu parce qu'il s'attendait réellement à tomber sur Gilbert.

« T-Très bien et toi ? Tu es chez Ivan ?

-Ouaaaais, nickel ! Mais tu sembles déçu que ce soit moi ~ Tu t'attendais à qui ? »

Matthew rougit. Son frère ne le connaissait que trop bien. Dans certaines situations, c'était pratique, mais dans celle-ci, c'était juste assez gênant. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui cacher bien longtemps ce qui se passait entre Gilbert et lui.

« J-Je m'attendais à Gilbert... »

Alfred marqua une assez longue pause. Le temps que toutes les connections se fassent.

« Whaaat ? Tu veux dire, le gars de la crêperie, là ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Vous êtes ensembles ? Atta… Vanyaaa ! T'as entendu ? Mattie, il-…

-A-Alfred, le coupa son frère. O-Oui, c'est celui de la crêperie m-mais on est pas ensemble… E-Enfin… P-Pas encore ? »

Son frère jumeau poussa une grande exclamation, et Matthew dut écarter le téléphone de son oreille.

« I-Il vient de partir de l'appartement… E-Et on s'est embrassé…

-Naaaan ?! Mais c'est trop cool ! Mais attend, pourquoi il est parti, le mec ? Il est nul ! Tu l'as pas rattrapé ? T'as son numéro, au moins ?

-O-Oui, je l'ai…

-Faut que tu le revois viiiiite ! »

Les joues de Matthew se colorèrent de rouge. Il avait envie de le revoir maintenant. Il lui manquait déjà. Mais il devait attendre son message pour pouvoir programmer une prochaine sortie.

« I-Il doit m'envoyer un message quand il sera rentré chez lui…

-Mattiie ! C'est super ! J'suis trop conteeent pour toi ! Faut fêter çaaaa ! »

Les deux jumeaux pouffèrent de rire. Ils étaient heureux. Alfred avait trouvé quelqu'un et Matthew allait bientôt aussi. Une certaine équité était de retour entre eux.

En tant que frères jumeaux, ils avaient eu l'habitude de tout partager : jouets, habits, amis absolument tout. Mais arrivés à l'adolescence, ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils ne le pouvaient plus. Ils avaient grandi avec leurs différences et s'en étaient trouvés éloignés. Alfred était parti dans une école de pompiers dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion et Matthew avait fait ses études d'enseignant. Chacun avait donc eu des amis différents, des rencontres différentes.

Cela leur avait fait autant de bien que de mal. Ils avaient pu s'épanouir chacun de leurs côtés, mais la distance inhabituelle entre eux leur avait creusé le cœur. C'est pourquoi ils avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés et en étaient pleinement satisfaits. Leur complicité n'avait jamais été autant à son apogée.

Même si à présent, chacun allait avoir un petit-ami, enfin normalement pour Matthew aussi, ils ne comptaient plus se séparer autant que pendant leur scolarité. Ils comptaient bien vivre en prenant en compte leur frère respectif.

« Bon, j'vais te laisser, Matt' ! Tu me racontes tout demain, et en détails ! Je passerai te chercher, si tu veux ! Bisous !

-À-À demain ! Passe le bonjour à Ivan de ma part !

-Promiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! T'aime ! »

Ils raccrochèrent tous deux, un sourire aux lèvres. Matthew se réchauffa une part de pizza qu'Alfred avait laissé pour lui. Il n'avait pas le cœur de se faire à manger. Il attendait patiemment le message de Gilbert. Message qui n'arrivait pas, plus la soirée avançait.

La panique s'installa doucement en lui. Son cœur commença à ralentir la cadence tandis que son sang se glaçait petit à petit. Pourquoi ne lui en envoyait-il pas ? Avait-il oublié ? Ou ne voulait-il plus le voir ? C'était complètement insensé juste après leur baiser mais…

Matthew n'était pas connu pour sa confiance en soi. Il doutait pour un rien quand cela le touchait personnellement. Gilbert n'avait peut-être pas apprécié autant que lui leur baiser ? Le Canadien n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses, alors il s'y était peut-être pris mal.

Tout à ses pensées, il commença à somnoler sur le canapé. Il voulait revoir Gilbert. Vraiment. Une boule de stress lui tordit le ventre. Il savait qu'à leur prochaine rencontre, il serait beaucoup trop gêné et anxieux pour faire quoi que ce soit. Mais il voulait quand même tenter. Ce qu'il ressentait était beaucoup trop fort pour tout laisser tomber maintenant.

Soudain son portable vibra et il manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque tellement il était surpris.

 _De : inconnu_

 _Salut, petit poussin ! Merci pour la bière, c'était sympa comme tout ! Ça te dit de se revoir ce week-end ?_

Matthew rougit de l'appellation. Ce surnom était très gênant mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela de le lire. Il enregistra rapidement le numéro de Gilbert avant de lui répondre.

 _À : Gilbert_

 _De rien ! Samedi après-midi ? J'ai hockey, le matin…_

Il reçu la confirmation quelques secondes après. Il se sentit d'un coup beaucoup plus léger. Tout semblait se mettre en place pour eux deux. Cela lui faisait un peu peur, il marchait dans l'inconnu mais il suivait son cœur. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit sur la canapé, son portable contre son cœur.

Jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du téléphone fixe le réveille en sursaut. Il était à peine trois heures du matin. Matthew se leva difficilement et attrapa le combiné.

« Allô ? Monsieur Williams ? Excusez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure, je suis le Sergent Jérémy Gallo, de la brigade des pompiers de Lyon et… »

Matthew retint sa respiration. Oh non…

« Il y a un problème Sergent ? Alfred va bien ? Dîtes-moi qu'il va bien ! »

Une pause se fit à l'autre bout du téléphone. Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin des yeux de Matthew. Tout mais pas ça. Il ne voulait pas perdre son frère. Il ne _pouvait_ pas perdre son frère. Il était idiot, impulsif et dévoué dans son travail mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser.

« On a eu une opération plus tôt, un feu s'est déclaré dans un immeuble. Mon équipe s'est occupée de vérifier que tout le monde était sorti avant d'intervenir. Malheureusement, le sol et le plafond étaient fragilisés et votre frère a chuté. Il est resté coincé au sous-sol à cause d'une poutre qui lui compressait la jambe... »

Il était figé devant le téléphone. Il attendait la phrase qui allait faire s'écrouler son monde. Comment allait-il l'annoncer à Ivan ? Et à Arthur ?

« Il faut que vous compreniez que nous n'avons pas pu le sortir aussi vite que nous l'avons voulu… Pour ne pas perdre d'autres hommes… Quand nous avons pu le rejoindre, il avait déjà perdu connaissance… Une équipe médicale se charge de lui à l'instant présent, il vient tout juste de partir pour l'hôpital…

-A-Alfred… Alfred est vivant ?

-Oui, Monsieur Williams, il a été pris en charge rapidement… »

Matthew renifla une fois, puis deux. Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Son frère était vivant.

« J-Je vais aller le voir à l'hôpital ! M-Merci beaucoup, Sergent... »

Il raccrocha rapidement. Il prépara des affaires avec ses papiers et ceux d'Alfred. Il sortit précipitamment pour prendre sa voiture et rejoindre le plus vite son frère. Il se gara près de l'entrée. L'hôpital semblait calme de l'extérieur, et Matthew tremblait. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait apprendre.

Il entra et il put constater que tout le monde s'affairait à leurs affaires. Il était complètement perdu, alors il se dirigea vers le comptoir de l'accueil. La dame qui y travaillait lui fit un sourire rassurant quand elle vit sa mine.

« Bonjour ! Je peux vous aider ?

-J-Je… M-Mon frère… I-Il a été amené ici a-après l'incendie… I-Il est pompier… I-Il va bien ? »

La femme consulta rapidement les derniers cas.

« Alfred Jones ?

-O-Oui ! C'est lui !

-Il a été amené en bloc opératoire, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus… Si vous me donnez un numéro de téléphone, je peux vous prévenir lorsque nous aurons des nouvelles… »

En bloc opératoire. Cette information fit l'effet d'un choc électrique à Matthew. Son frère n'allait pas bien. Il était en train de se faire opérer. Est-ce qu'il allait s'en sortir ? Son jumeau était blessé gravement. Il se retint de pleurer.

« J-Je vais rester ici… E-Et l'attendre… »

Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Est-ce que tout ceci était réel ? La douleur qu'il ressentait l'était. Il s'assit là où il le pouvait, tout prêt de l'accueil. Il tremblait de partout et son souffle lui manquait. Les bruits autour de lui l'oppressaient. Il n'arriverait pas à supporter tout ça tout seul.

Il se leva et tituba jusqu'à la sortie. L'air frais le ramena à la réalité. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre et d'accepter ce qui allait en résulter. Il sortit son téléphone et appela Ivan. Ce dernier décrocha au bout d'un certain moment.

« Allô ?

-I-I-Ivan ? »

Le Russe s'était attendu à un appel d'Alfred et en entendant la petite voix de Matthew, il prit peur.

« Matthew ? Tu vas bien ? Il y a un problème ? Alfred… Comment va Alfred ? Il est parti il y a deux heures pour une intervention d'urgence !

-I-I-Il… I-Il est à l'hôpital… E-En train de se faire opérer, j-je… T-Tu peux venir ? J-J'ai besoin… Je…

-J'arrive tout de suite, Matthew. Attends-moi devant l'entrée, d'accord ?

-O-Oui… M-Merci... »

Matthew s'assit contre le mur de l'hôpital. Il avait peur pour son frère. Il serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il avait mal. Il voulait le voir.

Le temps sembla défiler sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce pendant tout ce temps. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne devait pas pleurer, Alfred se moquerait de lui. Bientôt il entendit une respiration hachée devant lui. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Ivan.

« I-Ivan... »

Ses tremblements recommencèrent. Le Russe s'accroupit pour le prendre dans ses bras. Les larmes de Matthew coulèrent d'elles-mêmes. Il se cacha contre lui et pleura à chaudes larmes. Ivan lui frotta le dos, se voulant le plus réconfortant possible. Lui aussi était terrifié à l'idée de perdre Alfred. Il ne pourrait rien faire sans lui, pas maintenant qu'ils venaient juste de se trouver.

« Tout va bien, Mattie… Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il a ?

-N-Non, hoqueta Matthew. I-Il faut juste a-attendre…

-D'accord… Ça va aller, Matt'… Tu connais ton frère, il va s'en sortir… On ferait mieux de retourner à l'intérieur, d'accord ? »

Il le releva et l'aida à tenir sur ses jambes flageolantes.

« J-Je dois appeler Arthur… I-Il a le droit d'être au courant…

-D'accord… Respire avant, Matt'… »

Le Canadien travailla sa respiration. Il était soulagé d'avoir Ivan avec lui. Un poids s'envolait de ses épaules. Il n'était pas tout seul, tout irait bien. Il composa le numéro d'Arthur.

« F-Francis, tais-toi ! Rendors-toi, j't'ai dis… A-Allô ? Mattie ? »

Inspiration. Expiration.

« A-Arthur… A-Alfred a eu une intervention ce soir e-et il… Il… Il est à l'hôpital… E-En train de se faire opérer…

- _W-What_? »

Arthur semblait choqué.

« _H-How is he doing ? What happened ?_

-L-Le sol s'est écroulé… I-Il était coincé… I-Ils ont mis du temps à le sortir de là…

- _Oh my God..._ »

Il l'entendit s'éloigner du téléphone pour se calmer un moment. Matthew ne pouvait que le comprendre.

« T-Tu me tiens au courant, d'accord ? Comment tu t'en sors, toi ? Tu n'es pas tout seul au moins ?

-O-Oui, promis ! Et non, Ivan est avec moi… Et je… E-Enfin, je vais te laisser dormir, Arthur… J-Je t'appelle dès qu'on a du nouveau !

- _Okay_ … Fais attention à toi, Mattie… Et courage ! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi ! »

Cela réconforta le Canadien. Arthur était leur ami d'enfance. Il était un peu plus vieux qu'eux deux, mais ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu. Ils avaient vécu ensemble une bonne partie de l'enfance, et ils s'étaient retrouvés pendant leur scolarité. Il comptait beaucoup pour les jumeaux.

Matthew se retourna vers Ivan et lui fit un petit sourire.

« M-Merci d'être venu… E-Et désolé d'avoir pleuré comme ça... »

Les grandes mains du Russe lui frottèrent les cheveux.

« C'est normal Mattie, je suis content que tu m'aies appelé… C'est normal que tu réagisses comme ça, c'est ton jumeau… Tu vas mieux ? »

Matthew hocha la tête. Il était un peu plus calme que tout à l'heure. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans l'hôpital. La femme de l'accueil n'avait toujours pas plus de nouvelles alors ils s'installèrent en attendant. Ils ne se levaient que pour aller se chercher un café. Ils parlaient à peine, préférant attendre dans le silence, des doutes plein la tête. Une heure, deux heures… Ils attendirent.

« Monsieur Williams ? »

Matthew sursauta et tomba nez à nez avec un médecin.

« Je suis le docteur Malepeaud, je me suis occupé de votre frère, Alfred…

-C-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il est hors de danger, vous pouvez être rassuré ! »

Le soulagement prit autant Matthew qu'Ivan. Ils se sourirent avant de prendre l'autre dans ses bras. Alfred était sauf. Blessé, mais sauf.

« Son tibia est cassé à cause de la chute, et du poids qu'il y a eu dessus… Nous avons dû l'opérer pour lui mettre une broche, c'est ce qui a mis du temps… Son casque était fissuré, alors il a fait une petite intoxication à la fumée, mais tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Il est sous respirateur, et avec un plâtre… Vous pourrez aller le voir d'ici quelques minutes, le temps de bien l'installer dans sa chambre… »

Un poids s'enleva de leurs épaules.

« C-Combien de temps il va rester ici ? demanda Ivan, tout chamboulé.

-Si ses poumons se remettent rapidement, deux semaines, sinon, un peu plus… Il gardera son plâtre deux mois, avec des radios de contrôle de temps en temps. Je vais vous amener à sa chambre, vous pouvez rester jusqu'à son réveil, après, on devra faire un contrôle... »

Deux semaines, ça ne serait pas long pour eux. Par contre, pour Alfred, cela serait problématique. Il détestait rester immobile, et encore moins être assisté. Il vivrait difficilement ses deux mois en plâtre. Mais il allait devoir faire avec.

Le Docteur Malepeaud leur ouvra une chambre, et ils virent enfin Alfred. Il semblait très pâle dans cet environnement blanc. Sa jambe plâtrée était un peu surélevée par un oreiller. Des tuyaux dans ses deux narines lui apportaient l'oxygène dont il avait besoin.

L'homme les laissa dans la chambre. Matthew n'osait pas bougeait. Ivan, lui, s'assit à côté de son petit ami et lui prit la main. Il la lui caressa sans le quitter des yeux.

« Il m'a fait peur, cette andouille…

-À-À moi aussi… Mais c'est fini, maintenant... »

Il sourit en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Ivan.

« Les gars… Z'avez des mines affreuses… »

Tous deux sursautèrent.

« Tu n'as pas vu la tienne mon ange, sourit Ivan, encore plus soulagé de le voir réveillé.

-T-Tu es un crétin Alfred ! J'ai eu peur ! O-On a tous eu peur ! E-Et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c-c'est ça ? T-Tu te rends pas compte de… D-De ce que ça fait de se réveiller par un appel d-de ton équipe q-qui… Q-Qui me dit que tu es allé à l'hôpital ! »

Des larmes de soulagement cette fois-ci roulèrent le long des joues de Matthew. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains en hoquetant.

« T-Tu m'énerves… T-Tu ne penses jamais aux autres…

-M-Matt'… _Geez_ , si tu viens pas, je pourrais pas te prendre dans mes bras ! »

Matthew se jeta presque sur lui pour avoir un câlin. Il pleura contre son frère de détresse, de peur, de soulagement, de bonheur, de tout à la fois.

« J-Je suis désolé Matt'… Pardon… Excuse-moi… »

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière entre dans la chambre.

« Je peux vous préparer un lit, si vous voulez… Mais seulement pour l'un d'entre vous… »

Matthew et Ivan se regardèrent un instant. C'est le Canadien qui parla en premier.

« Ivan va rester ! Je pense que vous serez mieux tous les deux… E-Et j'ai mes cours à préparer !

-Et Gilbert à draguer ~ »

Matthew rougit. Il avait complètement oublié Gilbert, il avait trop paniqué pour son frère pour y penser. Ivan l'empêcha de répliquer.

« Merci beaucoup, Mattie… Mais je pense que tu devrais d'abord te reposer avant d'aller en cours… Prends-toi ta semaine, ton établissement va comprendre… Et tu pourras venir voir l'imbécile qui est ici autant que tu veux !

-D-D'accord… T-Tu t'occupes bien de mon frère, hein ? J-Je repasse plus tard dans l'après-midi !

-Promis ! »

Matthew déposa un baiser sur la joue de son jumeau qui lui frotta les cheveux avec un sourire.

« N'embête pas trop les infirmières…

-T'inquiète ! J'ai Vanya pour ça ! Je t'aime, Matt' !

-Moi aussi, Al' ! »

Ils se firent un dernier câlin avant que le Canadien ne parte. Il leur sourit et sortit de l'hôpital. Il rentra chez lui sans réfléchir à rien. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée qu'il sentit le poids de la fatigue. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il était presque sept heures du matin. Il eut le courage d'appeler son lycée et d'expliquer brièvement la situation.

Ensuite, il s'étala dans son lit. Toute la pression qu'il ressentait jusque là s'évanouit et il pleura encore une fois. Il avait eu horriblement peur pour son frère, il avait toujours peur pour lui quand il partait travailler, et cette fois-ci avait été la bonne. Mais il était aussi soulagé de le savoir hors de danger et que tout allait s'arranger.

Il ne put dormir que quelques heures après s'être calmé, parce que quelqu'un sonna à sa porte.

* * *

 _Voilàààà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire *coeurs*  
On se retrouve samedi pour le prochain chapitre ! Je vous aime :3_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Coucou mes ptits loups ! Vous allez bien ?_

 _On est samedi, ça rime avec 6ème chapitre (je vous assure) ~ Plus que deux sans compter celui-là :D J'espère très fort que ça va vous plaire :D_

 _Et je voulais encore une fois remercier toutes les adorables personnes qui m'ont mises une review *coeurs* Vraiment, ça me touche beaucoup beaucoup, je vous adore ! :D_

 _Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

Matthew fut plus que surpris en voyant Gilbert devant sa porte, tout essoufflé. Ce dernier le regardait, et le soulagement traversa ses yeux rubis. Il avait paniqué en apprenant qu'il y avait un problème. Il n'avait pas réfléchit et était venu chez Matthew. Quand il vit la petite mine du Canadien, il n'hésita pas et le prit dans ses bras.

« _M-Mein Gott…_ J'ai flippé, là... »

Matthew ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la main de Gilbert lui caresser les cheveux. Les connexions se firent et il rougit.

« G-Gilbert ? »

La pression autour de lui se resserra.

« Lulu m'a appelé, pour me dire que t'étais pas là, et que c'était grave… J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé un truc… Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien… Enfin… T'as les yeux aussi rouges que les miens, mais j'veux dire physiquement... »

Gilbert s'était inquiété pour lui. Autant que lui s'était inquiété pour Alfred. Cela lui suffit, et Matthew passa ses bras autour de l'albinos. Son odeur était partout et il se sentit bien, en sécurité, loin de tous ses problèmes.

« M-Merci d'être là... »

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point il avait besoin de lui à cet instant. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui lui fasse oublier la nuit horrible qu'il avait passé, et Gilbert était cette personne.

« C'est normal, Birdie ! Mais si ça te dérange pas, j'ai pas envie que tes voisins nous espionnent…

-A-Ah ! Oui ! »

Les joues brûlantes, il le fit entrer. À peine eut-il fermé la porte, qu'il se retrouvait plaqué contre le torse de Gilbert. Ce dernier passa encore une fois une main dans ses cheveux et dans son dos. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Birdie ? J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit…

-J-Je n'ai pas vraiment dormi de la nuit… A-Alfred a eu un problème au travail… I-Il est à l'hôpital… J-J'ai eu peur pour lui toute la matinée… I-Il s'est fait opérer… J-Je… J'ai eu peur... »

Matthew n'avait même pas réagi à l'utilisation de son nouveau surnom. Il était trop bien installé pour penser à autre chose. Il lui semblait que sa fatigue disparaissait plus il restait dans les bras de Gilbert.

« Il va bien ?

-M-Maintenant oui… Ivan est avec lui… J-Je vais repasser le voir dans l'après-midi…

-Ah non ! Tu dois rester te reposer ! Tu as de ces cernes ! Tu restes ici, je m'occupe de toi ! »

Surpris, Matthew ne sut quoi dire à part un « mais » qui fut rapidement coupé.

« Tu penses d'abord à toi ! D'accord, tu t'inquiètes pour Alfred, mais il est pris en charge à l'hôpital, son copain est avec lui, il faut que tu t'occupes de toi ! »

Matthew rougit encore une fois. Gilbert était tellement attentionné envers lui. Il avait une tête aussi affreuse pour qu'il s'inquiète à ce point ?

« Tu vas commencer par prendre une douche et te changer, je vais te préparer un truc à manger ! Et pas de mais ! »

Gilbert le poussa jusqu'à la porte qui menait à la salle de bain. Sans pouvoir dire aucune protestation, Matthew fit ce qu'il dit. Une boule chaude était apparue dans son ventre. Cela lui faisait du bien qu'on s'occupe de lui comme ça.

En passant devant le miroir, il vit avec horreur à quoi il ressemblait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tout emmêlés, et l'albinos n'avait pas menti sur ses cernes. Elles soulignaient affreusement ses yeux violets, gonflés et rougis à cause des larmes. Ses vêtements étaient froissés et mal mis. Il avait réellement besoin d'une bonne douche.

Il en prit une bien chaude et cela lui délia les muscles. Il se sentait apaisé. Il se changea rapidement et rejoint Gilbert dans la cuisine. Une bonne odeur de pancakes l'accueillit. Il rougit en voyant l'albinos, dans son tablier, en train de lui faire à manger. Cette vision lui plut beaucoup.

« Déjà prêt, beau blond ~ ? Tu peux prendre les pancakes qui sont sur la table ! Je me suis servi, ça te gêne pas, hein ? Et j'ai trouvé du sirop d'érable, si c'est pas parfait ça ! »

Un peu plus réveillé que plus tôt, Matthew rougit.

« M-M-Merci... »

Et voilà qu'il se remettait à bafouiller. Il n'était pas possible. Gilbert le draguait dans sa propre cuisine. Il n'y aurait jamais cru. Il se remémora leur baiser et il vira à l'écarlate. Comment devait-il réagir avec la personne qu'il aimait en train de lui préparer des pancakes ?

Matthew s'installa au bar et le regarda un moment. Tout lui semblait si irréel : l'état de son frère, la nuit qu'il venait de passer, Gilbert chez lui… Il en restait du moins heureux. Quelqu'un était là pour lui, et s'était inquiété alors que rien ne les liait vraiment.

Gilbert éteignit le feu après un moment. Il avait bien senti les yeux du Canadien sur lui et cela le faisait sourire. En temps normal, il l'aurait déjà embrassé, mais au vue des circonstances actuelles, il s'était retenu. Alfred était à l'hôpital et Matthew n'avait que très peu dormi. Il préférait un gentil flirt pour commencer et voir comment allait réagir l'autre. Bien, vu comment il rougit quand l'albinos s'assit à côté de lui.

Il lui sourit.

« Bon appétit ! Tu peux en manger autant que tu veux, j'en ai fait pour un régiment !

-M-Merci…

-Et arrête de me remercier, c'est normal ! »

Aux yeux de Matthew, ça ne l'était pas. Il n'avait aucune obligation à prendre soin de lui comme il le faisait. Il commença à manger après avoir noyé ses pancakes sous du sirop d'érable. Il les trouva délicieux. Ils étaient meilleurs que ceux de son frère. Son frère… Qui aurait dû être avec lui, à les manger, ces pancakes… Son frère qui ne serait pas là pendant deux semaines…

Son appétit se coupa à cette pensée. Il n'avait rien contre le fait de vivre seul, mais vivre seul alors qu'ils devraient être deux dans cet appartement lui faisait mal. Peut-être pourrait-il passer du temps avec Ivan ? Il ne voulait pas déranger Arthur avec son petit-ami…

« Y a un problème Birdie ? »

Ce dernier renifla. Il avait l'impression de passer son temps à pleurer. Ses nerfs étaient à vif et le manque de sommeil ne l'aidait en rien. Il baissa la tête pour que Gilbert ne le voit pas dans cet état. Il l'entendit se lever et deux mains lui firent relever la tête.

« Hey Birdie… Je suis là, d'accord ? T'es pas tout seul… Ton frère va bientôt revenir ! Et j'vais m'occuper de toi ! Tu pourras même venir à la maison ! Lulu sera content de te voir, en plus, il a eu peur lui aussi ! Fais pas cette bouille malheureuse, je vais t'embrasser sinon... »

Le visage de Matthew se fendit d'un sourire timide. Il en était certain, il venait de tomber profondément amoureux. Il aimait ses yeux rouges, tantôt rieur tantôt sérieux, ses cheveux blancs qui lui rappelaient la neige du Canada, son sourire charmeur, ses attentions à son égard, ses bras autour de lui…

« E-Et si j-je ne fais plus cette bouille m-malheureuse ?

-Je t'embrasse aussi ! »

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent presque instantanément après ses mots. Les mains de Gilbert avaient quitté son visage pour se glisser dans sa nuque et appuyer le baiser. Matthew s'accrocha à ses épaules et se colla contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et arrêtèrent de compter.

Ils oublièrent tout le reste, seul importait la personne avec eux. Ils s'écartèrent après un long moment, les joues rouges et essoufflés. Matthew posa timidement son front contre celui de Gilbert. Les yeux rouges se connectèrent aux violets et ne les quittèrent plus. Tous leurs doutes venaient de fondre comme neige au soleil.

« B-Birdie… O-On est d'accord que c'était trop _awesome_? »

Matthew pouffa de rire.

« J-Je t'aime, Gilbert… »

Il se crispa légèrement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était sorti tout seul, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Comment aurait-il pu après un baiser de cette intensité ? Il prit peur un instant avant d'entendre le rire de Gilbert.

« Je t'aime aussi, Birdie ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, avec un peu moins de retenue cette fois-ci. Ils se sentaient rassurés quant à leurs sentiments. Tout était réciproque. Ils s'aimaient, cela se résumait à ça. Matthew sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Il ne rêvait pas : il était en train d'embrasser Gilbert, dans sa cuisine, et celui-ci l'aimait aussi.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Elle sonna et sonna, mais aucun d'eux n'y fit attention. Ils étaient trop occupés à profiter de l'autre, à sentir sa présence, sa chaleur, son amour.

« G-Gil… T-Ton téléphone…

-C'est mon jour de congé, personne va m'appeler, Bird'…

-E-Et ton frère ? I-Il finit plus tôt aujourd'hui e-et comme je ne suis pas là… »

Gilbert jura. En effet c'était Ludwig.

« Allô ? Lulu ? Ça va ?

-E-Enfin ! J'ai essayé de t'appeler trois fois ! Tu as pu voir Monsieur Williams ? Il va bien ? »

L'albinos eut un grand sourire en regardant son Canadien.

« Il va trèèèèès bien ! Enfin, mieux… Et grâce à moi ! Et toi ? T'as fini les cours, là ?

-O-Oui… T'es avec lui, là ? Ça se passe comment ? J-J'ai rien interrompu ?

-Si, mais je t'en veux pas… Tu veux que je passe te chercher ? »

Matthew rougissait au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Ils parlaient de lui, c'était évident. Ludwig semblait être au courant de tout.

« O-Oui, s'il-te-plaît… Sauf si tu es… occupé…

-T'inquiète mon Lulu ! Je passe te prendre ! Et euh ... »

Il regarda Matthew, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour lui. Ce dernier lui sourit.

« T-Tu n'es pas obligé de repasser aujourd'hui… J-Je vais me reposer, je pense… »

Il avait envie qu'il reste, mais il ne voulait pas s'immiscer entre Gilbert et son petit frère. Il ne voulait pas que l'albinos fasse des concessions pour lui.

« Hey Lulu ! Ça te dit de squatter chez ton prof d'histoire préféré ? J'ai fait des pancakes ! Tu pourras bosser, y a pas de soucis ! Et t'inquièèète, ça le dérange pas ! »

Matthew rosit et resta sous le choc. Gilbert venait tout juste de passer outre son mensonge voire de l'ignorer complètement. Il allait répliquer mais l'albinos posa son index sur sa bouche.

« Super ! Je passe te chercher, mon Lulu ~ »

Il raccrocha et arbora un grand sourire fier.

« G-Gilbert, j-je t'avais dis que... »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un baiser qui l'empêcha de protester. Trop rapide à son goût.

« Tu dois pas rester tout seul, Birdie ! J'ai bien vu ta tête, tout à l'heure, on va rester avec toi, ce soir ! Ça va être sympa ! »

Une douce chaleur s'empara de Matthew. Il se sentait aimé, choyé et important. C'était tellement précieux comme sentiment. Gilbert lui fit un rapide baiser.

« Et j'ai bien vu que tu mentais ! Et tu mens mal, Birdie ~ »

Il l'embrassa encore.

« Je vais chercher Lulu, et on revient vite ! Repose-toi un peu en attendant si tu veux ! J'prend tes clés, ça ira plus vite pour entrer, t'auras pas besoin de bouger ! »

Matthew n'avait pas son mot à dire, Gilbert prenait toutes les directives, pour son bien-être. Le Canadien se mordit la lèvre. Il tombait de plus en plus amoureux : Gilbert était trop tendre pour qu'il résiste.

Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Il l'embrassa à son tour, avec tout son amour. Il n'avait plus envie de le lâcher. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, il constata que Gilbert avait les joues rosies de plaisir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction de sa part.

« M-Merci… P-Pour tout… »

Un sourire niais s'installa sur le visage de Gilbert. Il était tombé sur la bonne personne. Celle qui le rendrait heureux. Il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras avant d'y aller.

« Je reviens vite, Birdie ! Reste couché ! Je t'aime ! »

Les mots venaient facilement, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Il n'y avait plus de gêne quant à leurs sentiments. Ils étaient à l'aise avec, parce qu'ils avaient confiance en eux.

Une fois que Gilbert partit avec ses clés, Matthew s'allongea quelques instants sur le canapé. Il réalisait petit à petit ce qui se passait. Sa vie venait de changer du tout au tout. Il avait le petit-ami le plus attentionné qu'il soit, alors que leur relation venait à peine de commencer. Il soupira en s'enroulant dans le plaid qui trônait là. Il lui manquait déjà. Il ferma les yeux un sourire apaisé aux lèvres.

Quand l'albinos et son petit frère entrèrent, Matthew était profondément endormi. Ludwig posa ses affaires sur la table de la salle à manger tandis que Gilbert rejoint son Canadien.

« Je vais l'amener dans sa chambre, chuchota-t-il à l'intention de son frère. Tu peux commencer à bosser, je viens t'aider après… »

Ensuite, il prit doucement Matthew dans ses bras, le plaid avec et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il tomba dessus du premier coup. Celle-ci était très bien rangée, aux couleurs du Canada. Gilbert sourit.

Il le déposa avec délicatesse sur le matelas. Alors qu'il allait se relever, Matthew resta accroché à lui. Surpris, Gilbert se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Le visage endormi du Canadien le fit fondre et il n'osa plus bouger, sauf pour lui enlever ses lunettes et les poser sur sa table de chevet. Quand ses muscles fatiguèrent, il se décala sur le côté, en douceur pour ne pas réveiller le blond. Ce dernier se blottit contre lui quand il eut fini.

Il était beaucoup trop mignon pour son propre bien. Gilbert s'était souvent moqué de son meilleur ami quant à sa niaiserie par rapport à Arthur, mais désormais, il la comprenait parfaitement. Il réalisa soudain. Y avait-il un lien entre l'ami d'Arthur qui avait eu problème et Alfred ? Ce serait trop gros comme coïncidence non ? Il décida de demander aux concernés lorsque Matthew se réveillera.

Ce qu'il fit, un vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Il fut surpris de se retrouver dans son lit. Et contre Gilbert qui lui souriait tendrement.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à finir dans ton lit le premier soir, Birdie ~ Tu caches bien ton jeu ~ »

Il devint écarlate et bafouilla des excuses, extrêmement gêné par ses commentaires. L'albinos éclata de rire. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Bien dormi ?

-O-Oui…Merci… »

Ils se regardèrent un moment. Était-ce trop de vouloir encore s'embrasser ? Ils se rapprochèrent et Matthew ferma les yeux. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, les interrompant. Gilbert lâcha un grognement. Il lui frotta les cheveux.

« J'y vais… Et si c'est un démarcheur, je l'égorge… »

Matthew pouffa de rire. Gilbert se leva, content de l'entendre rire. Il se traîna jusqu'à l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Il tomba nez à nez avec un petit blond, à la mine inquiète qui sembla aussi surpris que lui. Un mouvement fit relever la tête de Gilbert.

« Gil' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Francis.

- _Toi_ , qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je m'occupe de mon Mattie ! »

Le petit blond souffla d'agacement.

« C'est pour ça qu'on est venu, nous… Il va bien ?

-Oh oui ! J'vais l'appeler ! Mattiiiiiiiie ! »

Ce dernier arriva les cheveux encore en bataille. Il sourit en voyant Arthur.

« Arthur ! C'est gentil de passer me voir ! »

Sans attendre, le dénommé Arthur entra en évitant Gilbert et prit Matthew dans ses bras. Francis et son meilleur ami restèrent là.

« Alors c'est lui ton « petit lapin » ? J'savais pas qu'il connaissait Matt'…

-Moi non plus, Gil-chéri ~ C'est une belle coïncidence ~ Si tu es là, je suppose que tout s'est bien passé pour vous deux ? »

Le sourire de Gilbert parla pour lui-même.

« Ça, je te l'fais pas dire ! J'ai forcé Monsieur Mattie à manger et à dormir… Avec la nuit qu'il avait passé… »

Arthur ne perdit pas une miette de ce qui se disait derrière lui. Il avait un peu honte de ne pas être venu plus tôt voir Matthew, préférant d'abord visiter le blessé, mais il était soulagé de savoir que quelqu'un s'en était occupé pour lui.

« V-Vous voulez rester un moment ? demanda timidement Matthew, touché que son meilleur ami soit venu le voir.

-Non non… Si Gilbert est avec toi, je suppose que tu vas bien, on ne va pas déranger… Repose-toi, je repasserai demain… On pourra aller voir Alfred ensemble ! »

Matthew rougit quelque peu mais hocha la tête. Quand Arthur s'écarta de lui, Gilbert passa un bras protecteur autour du Canadien.

« M-Merci d'être venu, Arthur… Ça me fait plaisir !

-Il n'y a pas de soucis, trésor, c'est normal ! À demain !

-À demain ! »

Cette courte visite finit de réveiller Matthew. Il fit un câlin à Gilbert qui le serra contre lui. Un timide raclement de gorge les fit se retourner. Ludwig se tenait derrière eux, gêné.

« G-Gil ? T-Tu pourras m'aider pour mes maths ? Y a un truc que je comprends pas… E-Et je suis content de voir que vous allez b-bien, Monsieur... »

L'albinos ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère avec un sourire.

« Pas de soucis, Lulu ! Et je pense que vu ce qui se passe, le « Monsieur » est de trop, nan ? T'en pense quoi, Birdie ? »

Ce dernier sourit doucement à son élève.

« Je pense que tu peux m'appeler Matthew dans l'intimité…

-D-D'accord… »

Ils retournèrent tous les trois dans la pièce principale. La soirée se passa tranquillement et dans une bonne ambiance familiale. Matthew était vraiment heureux que Gilbert s'invite lui-même à rester avec lui. Alfred lui manquait, mais les deux semaines passeraient relativement vite s'il était en aussi bonne compagnie, et il espérait que ce soit le cas.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ~ N'hésitez pas à me laisser une pitite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :D_

 _Je vous aime ! Et à la semaine prochaine !_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Coucou mes petits loups ! Je suis de retour avec l'avant-dernier chapitre :D_

 _Merci merci pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir, vous êtes les meilleurs ! :D_

 _On a des petits guests dans ce chapitre ! :D Je vous en dit pas plus pour l'instant :D_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture :D_

* * *

La nuit avançait doucement. Gilbert avait comme promis aidé son frère avec ses mathématiques, tandis que Matthew avait corrigé certaines de ses copies. L'albinos avait été contre qu'il travaille après ce qu'il avait vécu, mais il avait vite abandonné en voyant la mine butée de son petit ami. Ils avaient tous les trois mangé la fin des pancakes en guise de repas.

Plus l'heure avançait et plus le Canadien était stressé. Il ne voulait pas que les deux frères partent, il était bien là, avec eux. Mais il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait leur proposer de rester. Et puis, ça ferait beaucoup trop. Ils avaient déjà eu la gentillesse de passer la fin de la journée avec lui, il n'allait pas abuser.

« Il commence à se faire tard, remarqua Ludwig en finissant ses devoirs. »

Gilbert regarda à son tour l'heure.

« C'est vrai ! On ferait mieux de se rentrer, t'as cours demain ! Ça ira pour toi, Mattie ?

-O-Oui ! M-Merci beaucoup d'être venu… C-Ça m'a fait du bien... »

Le plus âgé des trois lui frotta les cheveux avec un sourire. Il aimait bien la timidité de Matthew, cela le rendait d'autant plus mignon.

Ludwig rangea ses affaires. Il avait passé une bonne soirée. Son professeur d'histoire semblait s'être amusé avec eux deux, et sa bonne humeur était de retour. Il lui fallait seulement une bonne nuit de repos et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Et Gilbert serait aux petits soins pour lui, tout irait pour le mieux.

Une fois prêt, les deux Allemands se retrouvèrent devant la porte du Canadien. Ce dernier s'était enroulé dans un plaid et les regardait avec un sourire.

« R-Rentrez bien… T-Tu m'enverras un message quand vous serez rentrés ? »

Son ton sonna faux aux oreilles de Gilbert, tout comme son sourire. Matthew mentait encore une fois. L'albinos regarda son frère qui le regardait déjà. D'un regard, ils se comprirent.

« Non. »

Matthew sembla surpris.

« N-Non ?

-Non, je vais pas t'envoyer de message, parce qu'on va pas partir au final…

-Q-Quoi ? M-Mais... »

Gilbert soupira. Matthew était aussi têtu dans ses mensonges, et il était beaucoup trop gentil pour son propre bien.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on parte, ça s'voit. T'as juste à l'dire, et on reste, c'est pas un soucis… On partira juste plus tôt demain pour se changer. »

Matthew n'osa pas les regarder et contemplait ses pieds. Gilbert lisait si bien en lui que ça l'effrayait un peu.

« Birdie... »

Sa voix s'était faite douce, et le blond ne put que relever la tête.

« Tu veux qu'on reste ? »

Matthew se mordit la lèvre. Les mots voulaient franchir ses lèvres, mais il n'osait pas. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son petit ami.

« O-Oui…

-Alors fallait le dire, Birdie ! Y a pas de soucis avec nous ! »

Ludwig sourit doucement à son enseignant tandis que Gilbert le prenait dans ses bras. Ils convinrent que Ludwig prendrait la chambre d'Alfred pour la nuit, alors que les deux adultes dormiraient ensemble. Matthew avait autant hâte qu'il était stressé.

Ils se souhaitèrent la bonne nuit avant de se séparer. Cela était très étrange pour Ludwig de dormir dans la chambre d'un autre, mais il était content de rester. Gilbert s'occupait vraiment de Matthew jusqu'au bout et son amour transparaissait dans ses actions. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher, c'était évident.

Le couple alla dans la chambre du blond. Ce dernier sentait une boule de stress au creux de son estomac.

« Je ne pensais pas me retrouver une deuxième fois dans ta chambre dans la même journée, Birdie ~ »

Celui-ci rougit furieusement.

« G-G-Gil, j-je… J-Je n'ai jamais…

-Relax, Birdie, je plaisantais ! On va juste dormir ~ Mon frère est à côté, en plus... »

Le soulagement remplaça l'anxiété Il faisait confiance en Gilbert, alors s'il le disait, il n'irait pas plus loin. Il alla tout de même se changer dans la salle de bain, encore trop timide pour le faire en sa présence ce qui laissa l'albinos un peu frustré. Il aurait aimé au moins voir son corps sûrement sculpté par le hockey.

Quand Matthew revint, Gilbert venait tout juste d'enlever ses dernières affaires. Il était en caleçon. Le regard du Canadien se posa sur lui et ne le quitta pas pendant un moment. Il était vraiment beau. Sa musculature se dégageait sans pour autant faire trop. Matthew rougit. Ils allaient dormir comme ça toute une nuit.

« Viens te coucher au lieu de me regarder comme ça ~ La vue te plaît ? »

Des rougeurs, encore des rougeurs. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais s'arrêter de rougir en sa compagnie.

« T-Tu es m-magnifique, Gil... »

Un grand sourire fier lui répondit.

« Toi aussi, Mattie ~ Tu viens ? »

Matthew hocha la tête et se glissa sous la couette. Sans attendre, il se retrouva contre le corps chaud de son petit ami. Il laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Gilbert lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front tout en lui caressant ses boucles blondes.

« Ce que tu voulais dire, tout à l'heure… Tu l'as jamais fait ? »

Le Canadien se cacha un peu plus contre lui, n'osant pas le regarder.

« J-Jamais… »

Gilbert resta silencieux un instant.

« Tu sais, on a le temps… Ça me dérange pas d'attendre que tu sois prêt ! Ça va venir tout seul, avec le temps qu'il faudra ! Je t'aime, alors je s'rai patient ! »

Il sentit les lèvres de Matthew contre son cou, en un baiser de remerciements. Cela allait être dur pour Gilbert de se retenir autant, avec un Canadien si innocent et si désirable. Il lui embrassa encore une fois le front.

« Bonne nuit, Birdie… À demain !

-B-Bonne nuit ! E-Et… Encore merci, pour aujourd'hui… D-D'être venu, de t'être occupé de moi e-et de… bien vouloir de moi... »

Gilbert fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« De bien vouloir de toi ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Qui ne voudrait pas d'un prof' d'histoire aussi mignon ? C'est moi qui vais flipper, je fais comment si on te kidnappe avec la bouille que t'as ? »

Matthew pouffa de rire contre lui. Son souffle le chatouilla et il frissonna. Il allait devoir faire appel à tout son self-control.

« J-Je suis trop timide… I-Il n'y a qu'avec toi que… je le suis moins, e-et encore…

-Ça, ça me fait plaisir, Birdie ! Plus tu te sentiras à l'aise, et moins tu le seras ! Ça va aussi venir ! Tu t'inquiètes de trop !

-Dis celui qui a peur que je me fasse kidnapper... »

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux. Ils se serrèrent plus fort contre l'autre. Le sommeil s'insinuait petit à petit en eux. Les battements de cœur de Gilbert berçaient doucement Matthew qui s'endormit. L'albinos le rejoint peu après, éreinté par cette journée pleine d'émotions.

Lui et son frère se réveillèrent assez tôt le lendemain. Matthew n'ouvrit un œil que lorsque Gilbert s'éloigna de lui, provoquant une perte de chaleur. Il dessina les muscles de son dos du regard, le regardant s'habiller sans bouger.

« T-Tu reviendras ?

-Quelle question ! Je repasse ce soir ! Repose-toi bien ~ »

Gilbert le rejoint un instant pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime ~ »

Sur ces tendres mots, il sortit de l'appartement avec son frère, qu'il déposa au lycée. Il se sentait plus reposé que jamais. C'était différent de dormir avec Matthew, de dormir contre le corps chaud de la personne qu'il aimait.

Il alla donc à son travail de bonne humeur. Il discuta avec tous ses collègues et travailla sérieusement sans le moindre soucis. Il se sentait vraiment et la journée ne faisait que commençait. Il pressentait que rien ne pourrait la gâcher. Même une fin de monde n'attaquerait pas son moral, il en était certain.

La matinée passa rapidement, et pareil pour l'après-midi. Il avait convenu avec Ludwig qu'il passerait la fin de la journée chez Feliciano pour que Gilbert puisse passer un moment avec Matthew. Il ne pourrait pas se permettre de dormir avec lui toutes les nuits avec lui, mais il pouvait au moins lui tenir compagnie le plus longtemps possible.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche.

« Allô ?

-G-Gil ? »

Ludwig avait parlé en chuchotant presque.

« Lulu ? Ça va pas ?

-I-Il ne faut pas que tu rentres ! »

Son ton était paniqué.

« Pourquoi ? Je dois me changer avant d'aller voir Mattie… Il se passe quoi, là ?

-J-Je… _I-Il_ est devant chez nous… »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Gilbert pour se crisper. _Il._ Leur paternel.

« Ludwig, tu vas chez Feli, je m'en occupe.

-M-Mais Gil…

-Va chez Feli, un point c'est tout ! Tu ne lui parles surtout pas. Il t'a vu ? »

Sa voix n'accordait aucune réplique.

« N-Non… J-Je vais prévenir Feli…

- _Gut_ , je t'appelle dès que c'est bon. »

Il raccrocha, la rage au ventre. L'homme qui leur avait servi de père n'avait décidément pas envie de laisser tomber aussi facilement. Il n'allait jamais les laisser tranquille. Gilbert bouillonnait, littéralement. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait déjà énormément donner pour se débarrasser de ce poids dans sa poitrine, et il fallait que tout recommence.

Il monta dans sa voiture et se força au calme. Les mains crispées sur le volant, il reprit sa respiration. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'y faire face. Plus vite il réglerait ça, et plus vite Ludwig serait en sécurité.

Il devait gérer ça, certes, mais devait-il le faire seul ? Il y a neuf ans, il avait tout caché à ses meilleurs amis. Et mal lui en prit, puisque cela n'avait rien arrangé. Et ses amis l'avaient fâché, avant de tout faire pour l'aider. Il n'était plus seul pour affronter ce père abusif. Dans un soupir, il reprit son téléphone. Il préférait largement affronter son père avec ses amis, plutôt que de subir leurs foudres.

 _À : Francis_

 _Das Schweine (1) est de retour. L'est devant chez moi, alors si t'es dispo…_

Sans attendre de réponse, il jeta l'appareil sur le siège à côté de lui. Direction chez lui. Il ne doutait pas que le Français viendrait et sûrement avec Antonio. Cela le rassurait. Ses deux crétins d'amis n'avaient pas hésité à se mettre en danger pour pouvoir témoigner de ses maltraitances. Ils avaient fait absolument toutes les recherches pour lui venir en aide.

Ces imbéciles… Il les aimait.

Le trajet passa beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût. Il avait hâte, mais il n'avait pas envie de revoir cet homme. Il les avait laissé tranquille plusieurs années, il avait réussi à oublier ce sentiment d'oppression.

Il se gara en faisant attention à sa respiration. Il fallait qu'il reste calme. Qu'il puisse se parer à toute éventualité, à toutes répliques. Plus apaisé, il sortit de la voiture, et se dirigea vers chez lui.

 _Il_ était là. Dans toute sa splendeur. Il se tenait droit, ses long cheveux blonds en arrière et ses yeux perçants. Il ne lui avait pas du tout manqué. Gilbert se mit à une distance raisonnable, et l'autre sembla enfin le remarquer. Il se tourna machinalement vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Gilbert…

-Géréon... »

L'autre fit un pas en sa direction pour voir sa réaction, mais Gilbert ne bougea pas. Il le regardait dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas peur. Il était adulte, son « père » ne pouvait plus rien faire contre lui, surtout qu'il n'avait même pas la garde de Ludwig.

« Je cherche Ludwig, il est ici ?

- _Nein_. Tu peux repartir. »

Géréon éclata de son rire froid habituel.

« Je vais l'attendre, alors, il n'y a pas de problèmes. »

Il jouait très clairement avec les nerfs de l'albinos. Ce dernier se refusait à céder. Il n'était pas comme lui, il ne s'emporterait pas. Francis allait arriver, il n'avait absolument rien à craindre. Il n'avait plus peur. Il protégerait son frère des griffes de cet homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Il n'a plus rien à voir avec toi, on t'a retiré sa garde. C'est moi qui m'occupe de lui à présent. »

Un nouveau rire se fit entendre, et il résonna dans les oreilles de Gilbert. Il se sentait flancher. Pourquoi riait-il ?

« J'ai le droit de voir mon fils, non ? Et je suis venu lui proposer de rentrer à la maison. Il est évident qu'il n'a rien à faire avec un incapable comme toi… Tu n'arriveras jamais à subvenir au besoin de vous deux, il faudra payer ses études, son futur appartement s'il les fait ailleurs… Comment un faible comme toi le pourrait ? »

Gilbert n'avait rien vu venir. Il se croyait encore imperméable à ces remarques, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, elles le blessaient toujours autant. Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer pour se défendre.

« Je suis son père, et tu m'as enlevé mon seul fils qui est capable de devenir quelqu'un de bien, et d'accompli. Tu es trop jeune pour t'encombrer d'un poids aussi lourd. »

Son cœur se serra. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir, il restait bloqué dans sa gorge. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à répondre ? Il n'avait plus peur de lui, il ne représentait plus rien !

« Une erreur génétique comme toi ne devrait pas pouvoir s'occuper d'un enfant... »

Alors que Gilbert sentit ses jambes céder sous son poids, une paire de bras les rattrapa. Il reconnu tout de suite Francis. Géréon grogna.

« Encore toi… Vous avez tous décidé de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues…

-Ce n'est pas exactement ça, Monsieur Beilschmidt, intervint une voix que Gilbert ne reconnut pas. »

Deux hommes, un brun et un roux, s'interposèrent entre les deux amis et l'homme.

« Il me semble que Gilbert Beilshmidt, ici présent, ainsi que son petit frère dont il a la garde exclusive, Ludwig Beilschmidt, ont une ordonnance de protection contre vous, Monsieur. Je vous prierai de nous accompagner au poste de police sans tarder, annonça le brun d'une voix très calme et professionnelle.

-Surtout que ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on vous y prend. Et comme nous venons d'assister à un harcèlement pur et simple, vous ne pourrez pas vous échapper cette fois-ci, continua l'autre. »

Gilbert resta choqué autant que son paternel. D'où sortaient-ils ? Le roux s'approcha de Géréon, ses menottes sorties. Avec sa force naturelle, il les attacha dans le dos du grand blond sans attendre qu'il ne réagisse. Ainsi, il l'embarqua sans trop de problèmes jusqu'à sa voiture de fonction garée un peu plus loin.

Le brun se retourna vers Gilbert et Francis avec un petit sourire.

« Et voilà, Franny ! Il risque deux ans d'emprisonnement et une jolie amende ! Il ne devrait plus revenir ! Par mesure de sécurité, il faudra peut-être refaire une demande d'ordonnance de protection à sa sortie de prison, ou alors vous faire surveiller… »

Remis de son choc, Gilbert regarda tour à tour son meilleur ami et le policier.

« C'est qui lui ? »

Francis pouffa légèrement de rire avant de lui frotter les cheveux.

« C'est Cymru Kirkland, le frère d'Arthur ~ Et le roux, c'est Elwyn, son autre frère ! On était ensemble quand j'ai reçu ton message, alors je me suis dit que les emmener était judicieux ! Tu vas bien ? Tu trembles, mon chéri ! »

Maintenant qu'il le disait, Gilbert remarqua qu'en effet il tremblait comme une feuille. Il était blessé et se sentait vraiment mal. Les mots se répétaient en boucle dans son esprit et il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Géréon avait réussi à percer sa carapace en quelques secondes et à réduire en cendre sa confiance en lui.

« T-T'inquiète, Fran', j'ai connu pire…

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Où est Lulu ? »

Alors que l'albinos allait répondre, quelqu'un se jeta sur lui.

« Gil ! Tu vas bien ? J'ai vu qu'il s'était fait embarquer ! Il t'a rien fait ?

-L-Lulu, tu devrais pas être là… Je t'ai dis d'aller chez Feli ! »

Son frère était la dernière personne qui devait le voir dans cet état. Il avait toujours su se montrer fort en sa présence, à ne jamais lui montrer ses problèmes et à tout gérer seul.

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser avec ce type ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Gilbert soupira.

« Rien de très important... »

Sa voix s'était faite presque inaudible. Francis resserra sa prise sur sa taille.

« Allez ~ Oublions-ça, d'accord ? On va rentrer, et je vais m'occuper de vous, mes chéris ~ Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de cuisine allemande ! »

Ludwig lui sourit, et ils entrèrent tous les trois chez les deux germaniques. Francis installa son meilleur ami sur le canapé.

« Je vais te chercher une bière ! Je compte sur toi, Lulu, pour le papouiller comme il se doit ! Je vais vous faire un repas digne de ce nom ! »

Il ne repassa dans le salon que pour apporter la bière à Gilbert et lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Les deux frères se retrouvèrent dans un silence, entrecoupé des bruits dans la cuisine. Ludwig s'installa dans les bras de son aîné, l'oreille contre son cœur. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir aussi silencieux et pensif.

« Je sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, mais ne le crois pas d'accord ? Il t'a toujours dit n'importe quoi pour te déstabiliser ! C'est faux, d'accord ? Sauf s'il t'a dit que tu étais le meilleur grand frère du monde !

-Lulu…

-Non ! Laisse-moi finir ! T'es vraiment exceptionnel ! Tu t'es occupé de moi dès que tu es devenu majeur, et tu t'es battu pour avoir ma garde ! E-Et je t'aime ! Alors je t'interdis de croire à ces conneries ! »

Gilbert sourit un peu à ses mots qui lui réchauffaient le cœur.

« Tu deviens grossier… »

Ludwig rit à son tour.

« M'en fiche ! Il le mérite ! »

Il passa ses bras autour de lui.

« Oh ! Tu ne devais pas voir Monsieur Williams aujourd'hui ? Tu l'as prévenu ?

-N-Non… Je vais le faire… Tu m'attends là ? J'ai laissé mon portable dans le voiture ! »

Son frère hocha la tête et il s'écarta de lui pour le laisser se lever. Sans un mot, l'albinos sortit. Il avait envie de pleurer. Peu importait tout ce que Ludwig lui avait dit, il était difficile pour lui de se convaincre de ses paroles. Son paternel lui avait tellement dit au cours de sa vie toutes ces horreurs qu'il avait fini par y croire. Et cela le tuait à petit feu. Aujourd'hui avait été la goutte d'eau, il n'arrivait plus à prétendre ne pas y croire. C'était ancré en lui au fer rouge.

Lorsqu'il récupéra son téléphone, il constata qu'il avait plusieurs messages. Tous de Matthew. Il aurait bien souri de cette attention, mais même cela, il n'y arrivait pas.

 _De : Birdie_

 _Tout va bien ? Tu veux que je vienne te voir ? Il y a un problème ?_

Cela ne le touchait même plus. Ça avait plutôt l'effet inverse. Son cœur se compressait à l'en faire souffrir.

 _De : Birdie_

 _Répond-moi Gil… Ça va ?_

Il ne pouvait pas mêler une personne étrangère à tout cela à ses problèmes. Il ne méritait pas quelqu'un comme Matthew. Il ne lui attirerait que des problèmes. Lui, Gilbert, n'était rien. Rien qu'un rejeton que son père n'avait jamais pris le temps d'apprécier, parce qu'il était albinos, différent, rebelle.

 _À : Birdie_

 _Oublie-moi._

* * *

 _(1) le porc (oui, je sais, très élégant :D)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous me détestez pas trop ! Je vous fait de gros bisous, et on se voit la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :3_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Nous y voilà ! Le dernier chapitre !_

 _J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé suivre cette fic jusqu'au bout ! Si c'est le cas, je vous en remercie *coeurs*_

 _J'aimerai encore une fois remercier les gentilles personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews :3 Ca m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de lire tout ça, alors : merci, merci, merciiiiii !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Matthew n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il venait de lire.

 _Oublie-moi._

C'était tout bonnement impossible. Pourquoi devait-il faire ça ? Il devait s'être passé quelque chose de grave pour recevoir cette réponse. Mais quoi ?

 _Oublie-moi._

Un problème avec Ludwig ? Non, il l'aurait appelé dans ce cas. Là, il le laissait exprès à l'extérieur du problème. Pourquoi ? Pour le préserver ? Ou parce qu'au final, il s'était fourvoyé sur ses sentiments ?

 _Oublie-moi._

Non. Pas avec tout ce qui s'était passé. Il l'aimait, Matthew voulait y croire. Ils s'aimaient de la même intensité, hier n'avait pas pu être un rêve ! Il avait senti le cœur de l'albinos battre pour lui, alors pourquoi devait-il l'abandonner maintenant ?

 _Oublie-moi._

Matthew était perdu. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter et il en était très frustré. De plus, il n'avait aucun moyen de le voir. Il ne savait pas où il habitait, et ne pourrait le savoir que par le lycée, fermé à cette heure, ou Arthur, qui devait être à l'hôpital et donc sans téléphone.

Gilbert avait éteint son propre téléphone et aucun des messages du Canadien n'arrivait à destination. Il ne comprenait plus rien, il avait besoin de réponses mais ne savait pas comment les obtenir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Gilbert essayait de l'en écarter. Pourquoi ? Quel était le problème si grave pour qu'il ne lui en parle pas ?

Matthew se maudissait de ne pas avoir fait remplir des petites fiches à ses élèves, comme tous les autres professeurs. Le problème aurait été simplement réglé. Il lâcha un soupir. Il était encore fatigué des événements, et ce qui se passait avec Gilbert n'arrangeait rien. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, ni pour son frère, ni pour son petit-ami. Il était dans une situation inextricable pour le moment.

Il pourrait récupérer l'adresse de Ludwig demain, au lycée. Mais demain lui semblait encore trop loin. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Gilbert dans cet état.

Désespéré, il alla s'installer à la fenêtre du salon. Lui et Alfred s'y étaient concoctés un petit nid, parce qu'ils aimaient tous les deux regarder les étoiles, le soir, quand ils n'arrivaient pas à dormir. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prises étant enfants et qui ne les avait pas quitté depuis. Alors, enroulé dans un plaid, Matthew regarda le soleil se couchait au loin.

Il se sentait vide, épuisé, à bout de force. L'albinos était entré dans sa vie très rapidement, et son coup de foudre était arrivé. Il l'aimait. Il savait que c'était la personne qu'il lui fallait. Il se sentait complet dans ses bras, à sa place. Il n'était plus le jumeau effacé d'Alfred, mais Matthew Williams. Un être à part entière. Aimé par la personne qu'il avait connu il y a quelques jours.

À peine arrivé qu'il voulait déjà s'enfuir. De quoi avait-il peur ? Cela aurait dû être à lui de paniquer comme Gilbert le faisait. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu de relations sérieuses avant celle-ci. Jamais de relation, tout court. Seul Gilbert avait réussi à faire tomber les barrières de sa timidité et le faire tomber sous son charme.

Il cacha sa tête dans ses genoux. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues en silence. Il avait mal. Il ne voyait plus sa vie sans l'albinos. Comme le pouvait-il ? Il y avait eu tellement de promesses dans leurs baisers, dans leurs regards… Ils avaient trop donner en si peu de temps pour tout arrêter maintenant, sur un coup de tête, sans justifications.

Matthew releva la tête après un long moment. Il était tout engourdi, et le froid s'insinuait dans ses membres. Il allait devoir bouger incessamment sous peu, bien que l'envie en manquait. Il aurait voulu cristalliser cet instant où tout semblait paisible dehors. Il aurait pu réfléchir aux événements et trouver une solution. Il y avait toujours une solution.

Un mouvement attira son regard. Il y avait quelqu'un dehors, dans la nuit naissante. Las, Matthew le regarda du haut de sa fenêtre. Il se demanda pourquoi il était seul, ici, et il n'avait pas l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Non, il restait là, à contempler son immeuble.

Un regard rouge.

L'homme avait un regard rouge. D'un bond, Matthew se redressa et manqua de peu de trébucher sur son plaid. Ses muscles endoloris se réveillèrent sous l'effort. Il ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler une veste ou des chaussures. Il partit simplement avec ses clés, et il dévala les escaliers. Il ne les avait jamais descendu aussi vite.

L'inconnu dehors lui tournait à présent le dos et faisait demi-tour. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Matthew sortit de l'immeuble et courut après lui.

« Gil ! »

L'homme s'arrêta, surpris de l'entendre. Mais il ne se retourna pas. Matthew ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'il l'avait dans ses bras. Il le serra fort. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, il ne voulait pas qu'il l'abandonne, tout comme il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

« J-Je ne peux pas t'oublier… P-Plus maintenant… Ne pars pas, je t'en supplie… »

L'albinos n'esquissa aucun mouvement.

« D-Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, Gil'… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Parle-moi... »

Il le sentit trembler contre lui.

« T-Tu mérites mieux, Matthew, lâcha-t-il enfin. J-Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, je suis… Je suis rien… Rien du tout... »

Il l'avait appelé Matthew, et non Birdie. Et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Gilbert semblait toujours si sûr de lui et certain de ses atouts, et là, il lui montrait une facette totalement nouvelle. Celle d'un homme blessé, fissuré et fragile.

« Ne dis pas ça… T-Tu es tout ce que je veux, Gil, j-je t'aime, je te l'ai dis…

-N-Non… Tu ne peux pas…

-Bien sûr que si ! »

Gilbert se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Matthew.

« Tu ne peux pas, Matthew ! Tu ne peux pas m'aimer pour ce que je suis ! Je suis que… Qu'une foutue erreur génétique ! Même mon père n'a pas voulu de moi ! Alors pourquoi toi, tu le voudrais ?! T-Tu viens juste d'entrer dans ma vie, tu vas te rendre compte de ce qui va pas chez moi ! »

Le Canadien le regardait, perdu. Il ne comprenait pas cette réaction et ces paroles.

« T-Tu… T-Tu as vu ton père, c'est ça ? I-Il y a un problème avec lui ? C'est pour ça que tu as la garde de ton-

-Oui, _oui_ il est venu ! Et c'est lui le problème ! Il pouvait pas s'empêcher de revenir nous gâcher la vie à Lulu et à moi ! Il fallait qu'il vienne, et qu'il me redise tout ça en face, comme si avant n'avait pas suffit ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Je me suis battu comme un dingue pour nous libérer de lui, pour que Lulu vive heureux, mais on peut rien faire pour moi ! Ça s'est trop ancré pour que je puisse m'en défaire ! Je suis… un incapable… J-Je n'arrive même pas à te garder, ça me fait trop peur… »

Les pièces se mettaient petit à petit en place dans l'esprit de Matthew. Ils avaient fui un père abusif, qui avait fait souffrir Gilbert. Qui avait dû y faire face seul, et sûrement trop jeune. Sa confiance en lui était réduit à néant par de simples mots prononcés par son paternel. Parce qu'ils pesaient encore pour lui, il n'avait pas réussi à s'en détacher, même après des années.

Matthew comprenait, ou du moins, il discernait ce qu'il avait pu endurer. Cela avait été dur pour lui, c'était compréhensible. Gilbert avait besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui, il avait vécu trop de choses. Il avait trop vécu en ne pensant qu'au bonheur de son petit frère, et il n'avait jamais pris le temps de s'occuper de ses problèmes à lui.

Matthew prit une grand inspiration.

« Tu veux savoir ce que tu es, Gilbert Beilschmidt ? Tu n'es pas rien… Tu es un imbécile ! L-Le plus grand imbécile que je n'ai jamais vu ! Je ne te permets pas de me mettre au même niveau que ton père ! Moi, je t'aime ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Et tu… Tu remets en doute mes sentiments pour toi, alors que je pensais que c'était clair ! Et tu me fais souffrir par la même occasion ! Tu es... »

Sa voix se coupa à cause des sanglots qui le prenaient.

« T-Tu es horrible, Gilbert… T-Tu m'as fait mal a-alors que… J-j'étais là pour toi… Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un et toi tu… Tu piétines tout ça, parce que tu as peur… J-Je… J-Jamais je ne te dirais des choses comme ça… Jamais… J-Je t'aime…. »

Penaud, l'albinos tendit la main vers lui.

« Birdie…

-N-Ne dis rien ! S-Si c'est pour me dire t-tous ces mensonges, t-tu peux t'en aller… »

Le prenant aux mots, Gilbert ne dit plus rien. À la place, il le reprit tout contre lui et lui frotta le dos. Il lui glissa des excuses à l'oreille, essayant de le calmer par la même occasion. Des minutes passèrent, et Matthew s'apaisa enfin.

« J-Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, Birdie… J-Je voulais tout le contraire… Je pensais que je-

-Tu penses mal, Gil… Tu penses mal de toi… Je ne te laisserai jamais redire du mal de la personne que j'aime… Jamais... »

Le silence s'installa. Ils restèrent dans les bras de l'autre, cherchant tout le réconfort dont ils avaient besoin. Un vent froid fit réaliser à Matthew qu'il ne portait pas la tenue adéquate. Il s'écarta de l'albinos, légèrement tremblant.

« O-On ferait mieux de rentrer… Je n'ai rien mis en sortant, je commence à avoir froid... »

Gilbert constata sa tenue et fit un léger sourire tandis que le blond rougissait.

« C-Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je n'ai pas réfléchi en te voyant dehors ! C-C'est ton message qui m'a perturbé !

-Pardon… »

Il baissa les yeux et fixa le sol.

« Je ferai mieux de rentrer… Lulu et Franny doivent s'inquiéter, je devais juste aller chercher mon portable dans la voiture… Je voulais me balader en passant, et je suis arrivé ici... »

Alors qu'il allait partir, une main le retint.

« N-Ne t'avise pas de partir après ce que tu viens de me faire vivre ! »

Les yeux rouges rencontrèrent les violets.

« R-Reste avec moi… J-J'ai besoin que tu sois là… »

Ils se sourirent doucement.

« D'accord, Birdie ! »

Matthew lui prit la main et le ramena chez lui. Ils étaient tous les deux encore fébriles de leur dernière conversation, mais Gilbert sentait comme un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Le blond lui fit enlever ses chaussures avant de les enrouler dans une couverture bien moelleuse du canapé. Il s'installa contre lui et ne bougea plus.

Son corps reprenait peu à peu une température normale, au gré des caresses de Gilbert dans ses cheveux. Un long moment passa sans qu'aucun d'eux ne se décident à bouger, ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre.

« T-Tu me donneras ton numéro de fixe… Que je prévienne ton frère… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu lui parles maintenant, il doit être en colère... »

Gilbert hocha de la tête.

« Avant, je te prépare un chocolat chaud, d'accord ? Et tu restes dans la couette, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps ! »

Il lui prépara une tasse fumante de bon chocolat avant de lui redemander son numéro de téléphone. Matthew s'éloigna quelque peu alors qu'il attendait que Ludwig décroche.

« Gil ? C'est toi ? T'es où ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de sortir comme ça ! Et ton portable, triple andouille ! On s'est inquiété avec Francis ! »

Le professeur sourit.

« C-Ce n'est pas Gil, mais Matthew… Je t'appelai pour te rassurer, ton frère est avec moi, il va bien…

-V-Vraiment ? I-Il était vraiment mal, tout à l'heure…

-Il a juste agi comme un imbécile, mais il s'est calmé, le rassura Matthew. Je pense qu'il va passer la soirée ici… Tu es tout seul chez toi ? Je peux passer te chercher sinon, ou ramener Gilbert ! »

Ludwig sembla réfléchir quelques instants à la proposition.

« Je… Je préférerai que vous vous occupiez de Gilbert… Il a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, enfin que vous vous occupiez de lui… Je pense qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment, et pas simplement Francis ou moi… Ça lui fera du bien de rester avec vous…

-D'accord… Tu vas t'en sortir ce soir ? »

Le lycéen lui répondit que Francis allait rester un moment avec lui, le temps du repas. Matthew le rassura une dernière fois par rapport à son frère, et ils raccrochèrent.

Le Canadien retourna voir son petit-ami qui n'avait pas bougé. Il leva son regard rubis vers lui et Matthew lui sourit tendrement.

« Ton frère te traite de triple andouille… Tu les as inquiété, tu sais ?

- _J-Ja_ … »

Le blond se réinstalla contre lui et passa ses bras autour de lui. Gilbert fit de même et laissa échapper un soupir d'aise. Il se sentait mieux dans la chaleur de l'appartement de son petit-ami, dans ses bras. Matthew le couvrait de baisers et de caresses. Une boule chaude s'était installée au creux de son ventre.

Un silence confortable perdurait. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, pour juste profiter de l'autre et de ses attentions. Gilbert sentit le calme revenir en lui et le poids sur ses épaules s'alléger. Il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Il avait trouvé l'endroit précis où il pouvait tout oublier, et juste profiter de la présence de Matthew.

« Gil ? »

Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

« Je t'aime... »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du concerné.

« Tu ne me refais pas ça, d'accord ? J-Je veux que tu m'en parles, la prochaine fois… J-Je ne supporterais pas un deuxième message de ce genre… »

Gilbert se pencha légèrement pour cueillir ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre.

« Je suis désolé, Mattie… J'ai eu les j'tons et j'ai pas réfléchi… Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus… Je t'aime aussi, Birdie... »

Un autre baiser s'ensuivit tandis que le Canadien souriait. Il était heureux. Gilbert soupira.

« Ça devait être à moi de m'occuper de toi, pas l'inverse… Ton frère va mieux ? Et toi ? Tu t'es bien reposé ? »

Un petit rire franchit les lèvres de Matthew, et il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son partenaire.

« Je l'ai vu cet après-midi, il s'en remet bien ! Il n'aime pas rester cloué au lit toute la journée, mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix… Et c'est toi qui as besoin de réconfort…

-Tu as oublié les bisous… J'ai surtout besoin de bisous ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes. Chacun se perdait dans l'autre et ne faisait plus attention à rien. Ils avaient juste besoin de cela, et tout allait pour le mieux.

La fatigue commença doucement à s'insinuer en eux, mais personne ne bougea pour aller se mettre au lit. Ils voulaient rester dans leur petite bulle de confort. S'ils s'éloignaient, elle éclaterait. Alors ils s'allongèrent sur le canapé, tout en restant collés l'un à l'autre. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras de la personne qu'ils aimaient le plus au monde.

Quand Gilbert se réveilla le lendemain, il était seul sur le canapé. Il avait encore une fois extrêmement bien dormi. Une odeur de croissants et de café lui indiqua que Matthew s'occupait du petit-déjeuner. L'albinos s'enroula donc un peu plus dans la couverture, attendant patiemment que son petit-ami vienne le réveiller avec amour.

Il l'entendit déposer deux tasses sur la table basse non loin et ce qui semblait être une assiette. Les odeurs se firent plus fortes, mais Gilbert ne bougea pas d'un pouce. S'il n'avait pas son bisou du matin, il ne mangerait pas.

La main attentionnée de Matthew se posa dans ses cheveux qui dépassaient de la couette et les frotta avec douceur. Bon, il avait changé d'avis. Il aurait besoin d'un bisou et d'un câlin. Voire de plusieurs de chaque.

« Je sais que tu es réveillé, tu viens manger ? »

Un grognement lui répondit.

« Veux mon bisou du matin... »

Matthew pouffa de rire et s'assit à côté de lui. Gilbert faisait son enfant.

« Si tu ne sors pas la tête de dessous la couette, je ne pourrais pas te le faire, tu sais ? »

Sans attendre, la frimousse de l'albinos sortit. Avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres, le blond se pencha pour l'embrasser tout doucement. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, deux bras puissants le firent chavirer et sans comprendre, il se retrouva sous Gilbert. Celui-ci arborait un sourire fier.

« J'ai attrapé un Birdie ! Je vais le garder avec moi, c'est une espèce rare ~ »

Il l'embrassa sans attendre avant de le serrer contre lui. Matthew passa ses bras dans son dos en riant.

« Tu es lourd, tu sais ? »

Gilbert se redressa, outré.

« Moi ? Lourd ? Je fais du sport, Monsieur Birdie ! Par contre, pour toi... »

Il lui pinça les côtes avec un sourire malicieux.

« C'est pas du gras, ça, Monsieur Birdie ? Je suis sûr que ce sont les pancakes de votre fabuleux petit-ami ! »

Matthew ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire.

« Je vais devoir manger votre petit-déjeuner ! J'ai senti les croissants ! »

Sur ces paroles, il en attrapa un et croqua dedans, tout en continuant ses chatouilles d'une main. Il sentit le Canadien se tortiller sous lui pour y échapper.

« G-Gil ! A-Arrête d-de me chatouiller, réussit-il à dire entre ses rires.

-J'ai quoi en échange ? »

Le plus âgé s'arrêta momentanément et reprit une bouchée de son croissant. Matthew le regardait, les yeux humides à force de rire. La vue était sublime aux yeux de Gilbert. Le blond était irrésistible avec ses joues rougies, sa respiration haletante, et tout décoiffé. Il l'embrassa avec un peu plus de ferveur que les baisers précédents. Les mains de Matthew trouvèrent sa nuque et l'échange devint un peu plus passionné.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon deuxième petit-déjeuner ~ Ça te tente ? »

Il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, mais son self-control avait été trop mis à l'épreuve. Et le corps de Matthew ne semblait pas tellement contre la suite des événements.

« O-O-Oui, lui répondit-il en détournant le regard, les joues écarlates. »

Avec un immense sourire, Gilbert recommença à l'embrasser.

C'était de loin le meilleur réveil et petit-déjeuner qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! C'est la fin de cette fic !_

 _Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici :3 J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

 _Je vous fais pleins de bisous ! Et merci encore ! *coeurs*_


End file.
